The never ending friendship melody
by RyoNanami
Summary: NOT GOING TO CONTINUE CAUSE HAD OUT OF IDEA AND WAS A LITTLE PISS AT THE ANIME OK THANKS BYE-
1. When it was announced

My forth story...actually it's my first story in K-On!, well it's about friendship, family and music in this story...I hope you all will love it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**When it was announced**

The day passes by slow, Yui Hirasawa moan while the history teacher left the class, she turn to Ritsu. "Ne, Ricchan... I'm boring..."

That short pale brown girl turn to Yui, "Yeah~I'm...... BORED!!!!!" Tsumugi walks towards the two girls; the basket on her hand always catches Yui attention.

"Ne, Mugi-chan... What's in the basket?" Yui tummy growled, she covered her stomach and smile embarrassingly towards Tsumugi. Tsumugi chuckled softly, "It's a secret. Let's go to the music room right now. I bet Mio-chan and Azusa-chan is waiting for us now..."

"Alright!!!" Both of them jump up and cheered. Around the corridor, up stairs, finally they were arrived, the doors towards the music land... The Keion music club...

"Hello!" Three of them opened the door and greeted the two girls inside. Both of them have long black hair. But Mio preferred not to tie up her hair, and Azusa has two ponytails on her head, plus Azusa is younger then all of them...

Yui made her way to the chair beside Mio, while Ritsu sit beside Azusa. Tsumugi take some cookies and tea out from the basket, Yui look at it and she felt very hungry. She made her famous face towards Tsumugi, the 'Yui puppy face'...

Tsumugi smile, she handed Yui a plate of cookies and sweets; Yui smiled happily and gobbled up everything on the plate. "Thank you Mugi-chan!" Ritsu bend over to Tsumugi, made her 'Ritsu puppy face', Tsumugi chuckled again, "Here's yours..." Tsumugi gave one plate of cookies to Ritsu. Ritsu smile widen, she grab the plate and seated, "Thanks Mugi-chan!"

Tsumugi smile, Azusa just sat quietly there, while Mio was doing her homework and listening to the previous songs the Keiron music club had play, hoping to get some new idea from it. The door bang open, Sawako sensei walked in and cheered, "Oh my! Today is red tea!" She sat down while Tsumugi pour some tea for her.

Well, now this is the Keiron Music club... Tea time almost everyday and practice... none... They only practice before their performance or after being shouted by Mio and Azusa. If not, tea, sweets and cakes will fill up their day...

Before leaving, Mio stood up. "Minna! There's something important I have to tell you..." Ritsu turn to Mio, with a sly smile on her face, "What? The legend of barnacles?"

Mio face turns pale, she turn away and mumbles, "I'm not listening... I'm not listening..." "Mio-sempai, what're you going to tell us?" Azusa speak out, louder then Ritsu teasing.

Mio stood up again and cleared her throat. "I have found this competition..." Mio handed out a piece of paper, on top its writing 'Music band competition'. This caught everyone's attention, even Sawako sensei as well. Yui eyes were shining, Azusa was excited, everyone discuss about it. "Ne, Mio-chan..." Yui turn to Mio. "Are we participating in it?"

"That is why I'm bringing this up to you guys..." Yui cheered, "Ne, let's participate it!" Ritsu and Tsumugi nodded, Azusa was very happy as well; finally they have something to do for the next few months. Sawako sensei was imagining what clothes they are going to wear that day... Mio smile, "The winner will as well perform in the budokan."

The girls were even excited; performing in budokan is their life time dream! Yui pull Mio hand, "Let's participate it! Let's participate it!" Mio can see that Yui eyes were shining bright, she nodded. "If you all agree, I'll submit the participating form then."

Suddenly, Ritsu shouted. "Hey! But I thought I was the president of this club!?" Mio turn to Ritsu, with her dangerous smile on her face, "Won't you'll just forget about it or put the paper somewhere else then we can't..." "Alright!" Ritsu covered her ears with both of her hands, "You'll do the submitting..."

"Bye then, see you all tomorrow..." Mio and Ritsu take a bus home; Tsumugi takes the train home, while Yui and Azusa walked home. "Yui-sempai..." Yui turn to Azusa, her smile was as bright as the sun. "Yes? Azu-nyan?"

"Are you excited about the competition?"

"Yeah! It's our dream to perform at the budokan!"

Yui was still smiling; she can't wait to tell Ui about this, she'll also be happy. "So, bye..." Azusa turns to another corner, Yui wave back to her. "Bye, Azu-nyan..."

At night during dinner, Yui tell everything to Ui. Ui was very happy and excited for her elder sister; she told her that it's their fist target to bring up the Keiron music club...

While that happen, Mio was busying filling the form and post online, Ritsu gets ready her drumstick, well she knows that they will practice tomorrow, Azusa gets ready her instrument as well, Sawako sensei is making more costume for the girls to wear, Tsumugi is getting ready more cakes, tea and cookies for tomorrow...

Everyone were busy preparing for the competition, they can't wait the big day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well this's the first chapter...enjoy!Plz R&R, so that i can change...^^


	2. Practice Begins

The second chapter's here! Plz enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Practice Begins**

The next beautiful morning, Yui ran across the living room, she quickly grab a piece of sandwich on the dining table, Ui look at her elder sister, who always sleep late, but now...

"One-chan, it's only six in the morning..."

Yui turns to Ui, she was wearing her shoes, "I promise everyone to attend early today because we are going to discuss about the competition... We're going to practice as well if there's time..."

Yui finished wear her shoes she lift up her Heritage Cherry Sunburst standard electric guitar, she waved to Ui, "Idekimasu!"

"Ittarasai!" Ui shouted back to Yui, and chuckled softly. Yui arrived to the school and she met Azusa walking in with her Fender Mustang electric guitar.

"Azu-nyan!!!!!" Yui loud and cheerful voice quickly caught Azusa attention. Azusa turns to her, Yui was huffing and puffing beside her now, when Yui lift her face up, she had a cheeky smile on her face, as usual...

"Ohaiyo, Yui-sempai..."

"Ohaiyo..." Yui reply. She then stood up again, she pulled Azusa hand and race to the music room, Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi were waiting for them, but they have no sign of Sawako sensei...

"I-I... I'm so sorry I'm late!!!" Yui almost shouted.

"Nah-nah, it's alright..." Ritsu waved at Yui, "Come, sit down..."

Yui and Azusa sat down, and then the door was opened again. It's so easy to guess who that is... Sawako sensei of course. She had a sly smile on her face, then she pulled out the girls would not want to guess, cosplay clothes...

Mio face drop down three straight lines, Yui leaped up from the chair, she takes some clothes out from the bags which Sawako sensei brought, "Kawaii!!!"

Mio coughed a bit, "We're going to discuss about the competition..."

Yui smiled while she put her hand behind her head, "Oops, sorry..."

Yui sat back down, Mio took out a list, and on it was the list of songs they are going to play during the day... Yui grab the list up, she read, "Fuwa Fuwa Time, My Love is a Stapler, Fudepen~Ballpen~..."

Five of them include Sawako sensei as well lift their head up, then Tsumugi spoke first.

"How many songs we're going to sing?"

"Well, the first round is two songs, semi-finals two and finals one..."

"But we have only three songs here on the list..." Azusa said.

"We need two more songs..."

"Mio-chan, did you have any new songs?"

Mio stunned for a while, and then she sighed. "Thanks to Ritsu and Yui, I can't get a single peace to write any new songs." She take out her notebook that she use to write the lyrics, most of the pages were been drawn by Ritsu and Yui.

Ritsu and Yui looked at each other, and then they kneel down and cried. "I'm so sorry!"

Azusa sighed. "What're we going to do?"

Mio sigh as well, "I try to think harder then..." Thinking of tonight will be a brainstorming night, she sighed again.

The school bell ring, all the student went back to their classes, Azusa went her class. Mio went in the class 2-1 and she met Nodoka in front of the class. "See you all later after school."

Mio went to Nodoka, and then they went into the class together. Yui, Ritsu and Tsumugi were in the same class, 2-2. They laughed and talked about the competition. Everyone was excited about it...

The bell rang Ritsu pull Yui and Tsumugi up to the music class with full speed. When they were arrived, Mio was already tuning her 3-Color Sunburst Fender Jazz Bass with a tortoiseshell pickguard; she looked up to them, still standing in front the door.

"You all are blocking the road, you know?"

Three of them look behind; it was Azusa and her Fender Mustang electric guitar. Three of them smile and quickly let a way in for Azusa.

Soon all of them were ready; Ritsu was getting ready with the Yamaha Hipgig Drumset, Tsumugi was ready as well with the Korg Triton Extreme 76 Key keyboard, Yui was ready with her Heritage Cherry Sunburst standard electric guitar in tune of course, and she always called her guitar 'Giita'.

Mio turn to Ritsu, "Let's practice Fuwa Fuwa Time first."

Ritsu cheered and held her drumstick high in the air, "One two, one two three four, one two!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phew, that's the end of second chapter...^^Plz R&R...^^


	3. New songs

**New songs**

If my grammer is bad plz tel me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(sob~sob~) until now no 1 R&R, mayb it's 2 boring? plz tel me about it thx! 3rd chp up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI**_

_**Yureru omoi WA MASHUMARO mitai Ni Fuwa Fuwa**_

_Whenever I look at you, my heart throbs wildly_

_This shaky feeling is fluffy like marshmallow_

_**Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)**_

_**Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne**_

_You're always so hardworking, you never notice me_

_Watching your face so intently_

_**Yume no naka Nara (yume no naka Nara) **_

_**Futari no kyori chijimerareru no Ni Na**_

_And only in my dreams can we ever_

_Get close to each other_

_**AA KAMI-SAMA onegai**_

_**Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai**_

_**O-ki Ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI**_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant us some Dreamy Time, just the two of us together_

_I go cuddle my fave bunny plushie and say goodnight_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_**Futo shita shigusa Ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI**_

_**Sarige Na egao WO fukayomi shisugite Overheat!**_

_And again today, just being your casual self makes me squee_

_Just reading too much into your simple smile, I overheat!_

_**Itsuka me Ni shita (itsuka me Ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)**_

_**Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo**_

_Your serious face that I've seen soon enough_

_Comes into view everytime I close my eyes_

_**Yume de ii Kara (yume de ii Kara)**_

_**Futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no**_

_I really want the two of us to have some Sweet Time together_

_Though that may only happen in my dreams!_

_**AA KAMI-SAMA doushite**_

_**Suki Ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no**_

_**Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya WA daijoubu ka Na?**_

_Ah, My Lord, why does_

_This Dreamy Night aches me so much that I'm starting to like it_

_I already took out my special Mr. Bear will I be fine?_

_**Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte**_

_**Shizen Ni hanaseba**_

_If I can just have some courage_

_And try to speak to you naturally_

_**Nanika ga kawaru no ka Na?**_

_**Sonna ki suru kedo**_

_Would anything change?_

_Yeah I think so..._

_**Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo**_

_**Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo**_

_**Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen JA nai yo ne**_

_**AA mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao---! (Sou! nechao~)**_

_But dat's da biggest problem, ya see._

_'Cuz then I'll need to think of a topic of conversation!_

_And it ain't gonna be natural FO me to do that in da first place..._

_Ahh, that's enough! Sleep sleep sleep!!! (Yea~! Let's sleep~)_

_**AA KAMI-SAMA onegai**_

_**Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!**_

_**Moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato WA... Dou Ni ka naru yo ne**_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant me some Miracle Time, just once!_

_When I finally get that chance to talk to you then afterwards... we'll see_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

Yui loud and clear voice echo almost around the school, everyone stop and took a rest, while then...

"Oh! Before I forget about it..." Mio rush to her bag and took out her notebook. She took out some scores and a form, the five of them, with Sawako sensei, look at Mio.

"Sawako sensei, I need your help for this..." Mio handed over a form to Sawako sensei, Sawako sensei read it and ask.

"You want me to ask for permission from the headmaster?"

Mio nodded, then she handed the scores to the others... Ritsu look at it and cheered. "Mio, you are amazing! You wrote a new song!"

Yui, Azusa and Tsumugi love the songs Mio wrote, it's always sound cute. "What's the name of this song? Mio-chan?"

"Please don't say lazy."

"Cool!" Four of them shouted, Mio covered her ears because it was too loud. Yui then rose up her hand...

"Who's the vocal?"

Then everyone's silent, the birds outside the window was chirping, then finally Mio speak. "If you want to sing, it's alright..."

Yui cheered, she leaped up and down like a monkey, obviously...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay...i know it's too less but i'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Problems

New characters I create:

Minako Yuuki, president of jazz music club, vocal

Aki Kirisane, member of jazz music club, jazz guitar

Yumi Kizunai, member of jazz music club, bass guitar

Mori Ai, member of jazz music club, piano

Kisame Sanako, member of jazz music club, drum

If the name's weird, well... I admit about tat but plz 4giv me... 4th chap is here!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Problems**

The next morning, Yui rush out from her bed, she changes her clothes as fast as she could, then she run down stairs with her 'Giita'. As usual she grabs a piece of toast bread from the dining table and rush to the door, wearing her shoes. "Ohaiyo, one-chan..."

"O-o...ohai-i..." Yui swallow the bread quickly and drink a bottle of milk that Ui passes to her... "Ohaiyo, Ui!"

Yui turn to Ui and smiled, and then she opened the door. "Today I'm coming home late; it's okay for you Ui?"

Ui nodded her head, "It's alright, good luck in your practice!"

"I will! Idekimasu!"

"Ittarasai!"

When Yui arrived at school, Mio was already in front the school gate, waiting for Yui. "Ohaiyo Mio-chan!"

"Ohaiyo..." Before can Yui say anything, Mio pulls her in the school with full speed, "Ahh, Mio-chan... Don't go too fast-t-t-t..."

"I must, Yui..." Mio slightly turn her head to Yui. "It's very urgent!"

Soon, the five of them were now in the music room, Sawako sensei and Nodoka, Yui childhood friend, came in... Nodoka looks worry, Sawako sensei broke the silence, she said, "The school can't approve this..."

Five of them leap out from their chairs, a loud bang was heard but no one wanted to care about it, the news was too shocking for them... "No way! It's not that we can't play well!? Our every performance was so great!"

Ritsu shouted, Tsumugi, Mio, Yui and Azusa look at her. "Ricchan..." Yui said. It's true; their performance was so hit every time. Sawako sensei sat down, Nodoka then speak, "The headmaster said that the jazz music club is participating as well, and one school only allows one band to participate..."

Five of them almost faint, what on earth is that reason came from!? Mio ran to Nodoka, "I don't care, we must enter this competition!"

Nodoka sighed, "What about after classes, all of you, including Sawako sensei, go to see the headmaster himself... He might make a wise decision from this..."

Five of them sighed, the bell ring loudly, all of them went back to their classes, they are very desperate, and how are they going to perform in Budokan now!?

After class, the five of them meet in front the staff room, and then when Sawako sensei came, all of them march towards the headmaster office. The headmaster office door creaked opened while Sawako sensei knocked on the door, then; they just saw what they didn't want to see...

Minako Yuuki, the president of jazz music club, her bright pink long curly hair dropped down to her shoulder, her emerald eyes were looking at them, then a evil smile appeared on her pale white face. She was sitting in front of the headmaster, Mr. Fujita.

"Mr. Fujita, we're the..."

"Oh, the Keiron music club eh?" Mr. Fujita said before Ritsu did. He cleared his throat and turn to them. "I'm sorry you all can't participate in the competition... Although you all are good as well..."

Minako Yuuki stood up, she gave Mr. Fujita a bow, and her sweet soft voice came out from her mouth. "Mr. Fujita, may I suggest something?"

"Sure."

"Lets us, the jazz music club compete with the Keiron music club." She turn to the five of them, her evil smile appeared again. "So the best club will proceed to the competition, in other fact, you may also see how good we are..."

Ritsu almost shouted at her, Tsumugi and Mio pull her down. Azusa clenches her fist, 'This girl is so evil!' She thought.

Mr. Fujita nodded, "So what you all think about it?"

Yui rose up her hand quickly, "We accept the challenge!"

The others look at Yui, Sawako sensei was shocked as well, Yui was so brave! Yui tears almost dropped, but she tried to hold back. "It's the Keiron music club dream to perform in the Budokan! So... We won't give up easily!"

Ritsu cheered too, Azusa look at Yui, then she smile. Mio was stunned at first, but Yui was right, they can't just give up like this, performing in Budokan is the Keiron music club first target! Tsumugi eyes were widen, her tears almost flow out after what Yui said, yeah, they can't just give up now...

All of them agreed, Sawako sensei nodded as well, and then Mr. Fujita smiles, "Okay then it's decided! Next Wednesday we'll have our two band friendship competition, hope all of you do your best!"

"Yes!" The five of them shouted. Then all of them rush back to the music room quickly, they must decide a song to play and most of all... practice!

Minako clenches her fist hard while she walks out from the headmaster office, Impossible the Keiron music club can win them! Impossible!

Now they are in the music room, deciding which song they are going to play that day while Sawako sensei was deciding what they are going to wear during their competition between the jazz music club. Then all of the sudden, five of them sighed, Yui and Ritsu lay their head on the table, Mio was thinking hard, what song can they play, Tsumugi is pouring some tea and serves the cakes she bought, Azusa was thinking hard as well...

"Why don't we use the new song Mio-sempai wrote?"

Four of them look at Azusa, yeah, Why not? Fuwa Fuwa time they had already played that during their first year in school festival and the second. My love is a stapler they play when the lowerclassmen just came in, Fudepen~Ballpen~they played during their second school festival... "We're going to play 'don't say lazy'?"

"Yup!" Yui cheered, she loved that song when she tries to play her score, and she found it very interesting.

The others smile, "Shall we practice then?" Azusa asked, she took out her Fender Mustang electric guitar, with her guitar tuner on her another hand.

"Alright!"

The girls cheered, Yui get ready her 'Giita', ready to tune, and Mio took her Fender Precision Bass out from the case and tune it. Yui look at the lyrics, she took a long big breathe, she made a good pose to Ritsu, Ritsu nodded and she held her drumstick high.

"One, two, one two three four, one, two!"

A light clash on the hit hats, Yui then opened her mouth, ready to sing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4th chp up! Enjoy! Plz R&R...^^


	5. Sudden accident

Okay fifth chap is here...^^enjoy ya?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sudden accident**

The next few days, the five girls were very busy, Yui was practicing singing and some part of her score is hard so she need Azusa to teach her. Ritsu tried not to beat the rhythm too fast, Tsumugi and Mio were practicing together. Everyone were so busy, Sawako sensei sat there, she yawn a bit, then take a slip of tea...

"Can't you guys get some rest?" Sawako sensei blurted out. The girls look at Sawako sensei for a moment, then they look at each other. Yui felt a little hungry, her stomach growls softly, Azusa glared at her, Yui smile, and Mio sighed.

"Let's take a break then..."

"Alright!" Yui and Ritsu were the first one who reach to the table and gobbled up the cakes Tsumugi bought.

"Mugi-chan, the cakes were so good..." Yui said, with a cream beside her mouth. Tsumugi smiles at Yui, Mio sat down while then she saw someone outside the music room. Her body trembles, she hides under the table quickly.

"What's wrong? Mio-chan?" Yui look under the table, Mio body was trembling hard, tears almost flow out, but she holds it back.

"G-g-ghost...g-ghost..."

"Ghost?" Four of them look at each other, they know Mio was a scary cat, but ghost just go too far...

Ritsu walk towards the door, she open the door then look outside, no one is there... Ritsu turns back to Mio. "You sure there's something outside?"

Mio nodded. Ritsu sighed and close the door, "There's no one outside, are you imagining stuffs Mio?"

Mio stunned, no one? That makes Mio feels even worst... "I'm just hallucinating... It's just an imagination..." Mio mumbled to herself, this make the other sigh.

Outside the music door was Aki Kirisane, who just been bang by the door...

_**-Flashback-**_

Aki Kirisane was ordered by Minako Yuuki to spy on the Keiron music club, while she was spying at them, one of a long black straight hair girl saw her, Aki quickly hide beside the door, while she thought no one notice her, the door suddenly opened and bang her nose...

_**-End of flashback-**_

Aki touches her swollen nose, she look inside the music room again, they are starting to practice again, without wasting any time she took a voice recorder out from her pocket, ready to record their practice just what Minako tell her to do...

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou WA Crazy**_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_'Cause seriously, this is crazy!_

_**Hakuchoutachi WA sou**_

_**Mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu**_

_When even the graceful swan_

_Thrashes its legs about underwater_

_**Honnou Ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi**_

_**Zentoyouyou dashi...**_

_We're truly following our instincts, open to criticism anytime_

_We got a bright future anyway_

_**Dakara tama Ni kyuukei shichau n desu**_

_That's why we need to take a break sometimes_

Aki was stunned by their performance, 'It was so good!' She thought. She quickly packed her stuffs and sneak back to the jazz music club. Minako Yuuki was waiting in the club room for Aki. So does the others, Yumi Kizunai, a girl with bright blue eyes, and a short black hair. Mori Ai, a short bubbly long brown hair girl, and Kisame Sanako, a lowerclassman, she has black short hair as well.

"Aki, what happen to your nose?"

"Err... I accidentally bang it..." She rubs her own long blonde hair. The other three girls shook their heads, Minako sighed. "Where's the recorder?"

"Oh, it's here..." Aki took the voice recorder out from her pocket. She presses the 'PLAY' button, the song and melody came out from it, all of them are stunned! It was so good! Minako was very furious, she bang her palm on the table, "No way..."

Aki look at Minako, "What are we going to do?"

Minako cherry pink lip gloss shines, she grinned. "Let's play a prank on them then..."

The others grinned, the Keiron music club will definitely lose this time! The next school day was normal as usual, it was break time now. Yui stretched her arms, then she took her bento out from her bag, before she starts to eat, Nodoka call her out, Yui went out quickly.

Yui never noticed, that Aki Kirisane was her classmate, well its better she don't even know it. Aki took out a few packets of wasabi sauce, she opened Yui bento and pours all the wasabi sauce into it, and then she closed it and run back to her seat, waiting for something good to see...

Yui went back to her seat and sat down, Ritsu and Tsumugi sit with her as well, and Yui pick up her chopstick. "Itadakimasu!"

She picked up her favorite dish, sausages, she put it into her mouth, and then...

"Hot!!!!!!!!!" Yui shouted, she coughs hard, Ritsu pat her back, Tsumugi took out her handkerchief, wanted to help Yui. Yui was bought to the infirmary, Ui rushes there, and she saw Yui sit on the bed, smiling to her, her tears rolled down. She went up and hugged Yui tightly, "One-chan!!!!"

Yui smile and pat Ui back, "I-I... It's a-al-rig-ght..."

Ui was shocked by her voice, "One-chan?"

Still smiling, Yui tried to said, "T-t-t-the, d-d-doc-tor s-s-said I-I h-had a-a s-so-re-t-thro-a--at..."

Ritsu and Tsumugi were so worry, Azusa, Mio and Nodoka rush to the infirmary. Nodoka ask first, "Is Yui alright?"

Yui nodded, "I-I-am-f-fi-ne..."

Nodoka almost cried, she went and hug Yui as well, Yui smile again and pat Nodoka back. After school, Ui accompany Yui go to the music room, all of them were very worried. Sawako sensei look at Yui, in sudden she felt sorry.

Yui sat down, now the major problem appears, who's going to be the vocal!? Everyone turn to Mio, Mio look at them. "What?"

Tsumugi went to Mio and hold her hands, "Mio-chan... Onegai! Please, be the vocal this time..."

Everyone were looking at her, she suddenly feel nervous. She think her first performance again, it turns out into a disaster. She shook her head and her hands, "No, no way! I-I'm not singing! It's so embarrassing!"

"M-Mi-o-c-cha-n, I-I'm s-sorr-y..." Yui said, Mio look at her, Yui voice turns out to be like this, but still she came and discuss with them about this situation, Mio clenches her fist hard, then she stood up. "Okay, I-I'll do it!"

"Alright Mio!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Find out what'll happen to them? go check out in chap 6!^^Plz R&R


	6. Not again?

6th chap's here! plz enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Not again!?**

Today's the day; the Keiron music club will compete against the jazz music club. The five girls are now in the music room, preparing their instrument to practice since there's still time.

Yui voice was still a bit cocky but she still can play the guitar fine, while then Sawako sensei drag all of them out from the music room to put on their costumes. Aki sneak into the music room, looking around, she found Mio Fender Precision Bass, Azusa Fender Mustang electric guitar and Yui Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul Standard electric guitar, 'Giita'.

She quickly took out a pliers that Minako gave her, she walk to Yui guitar, she cut off the guitar string, so does Mio's and Azusa's. After finish cutting, Aki grinned. 'They will never get this fix by time!' She thought. Then she rush out from the room, hope no one notice her.

The five of them went back to the music room, Yui was wearing a sleeveless white t-shirt, short blue and white skirt, and she was wearing a blue and white tie and a pair of long blue socks. Mio wears a long white sleeveless dress and a blue and white tie, her long black hair was tie up into a ponytail with a big blue and white ribbon.

Ritsu wears a white t-shirt and it was so short, it shows Ritsu belly. She also wears a short blue and white pant, a small blue and white ribbon on her head, which makes her looks cute. Tsumugi was wearing a white long sleeve t-shirt and a long blue skirt. She wears a white hat with a blue ribbon tie on it.

Azusa costume was almost the same as Yui, but she was wearing a ribbon and short blue and white socks. That makes her looks different from Yui. All of them made their way to their instrument while... "Oh my gosh!"

Azusa cried, her Fender Mustang electric guitar was trashed! The guitar string was been cut off, Mio run to her Fender Precision Bass, it's the same too! Yui cried as well. "G-g-Giita..."

Ritsu, Sawako sensei and Tsumugi was shocked. "What's happening...?"

All of them look at the door, it was Nodoka. She was a member of school's student council. She looks inside the music room, "What's wrong...?"

Yui went and hug her, Nodoka was stunned for a moment then she asks again. "What's happening?"

Mio let her see their spoil instrument. Nodoka was shocked, "Who did this!?" All of them are desperate, Nodoka look at them.

"Can't you fix it?"

"We can but... We don't have the guitar string..."

Ritsu stood up, "Then lets run to the near by music store to fix it!"

"There's no time! They can't finish repair this in time!" Mio shouted. Ritsu sigh, then she sit down again. "Yeah... You're right. We're doom..."

Tsumugi stood up, she walk to her bag and took out her cell phone. "Hello? Yes... I need you to be at my school right now please... thank you so much!"

"Mugi-chan, who're you calling?" Ritsu ask, looking at Tsumugi curiously.

"My driver, he'll be here any minute..."

The four of them turn their back to Tsumugi, 'She has her own personal driver!' Four of them thought. After three minutes, Tsumugi driver arrived. The driver bowed to them and opened the car door, "Please, have a sit."

The four of them were stunned, Tsumugi turn to them 'They must be thinking I'm weird!' She thought. She pulls them all into the car, "We must hurry before the competition starts!"

They soon arrived the music store once where they brought Yui guitar. The shopkeeper recognized them and let them in to have a sit. Yui, Azusa and Mio handed their guitar to the shopkeeper, the shopkeeper opened Mio guitar first. 'Wow, now days kids were so wild...' The guitar string jumped everywhere. So does Azusa and Yui guitar. Azusa look at the shopkeeper, "Can you fix this as fast as you could?"

"Eto... This's a little bit impossible..."

Tsumugi walk to the shopkeeper, she bend her body towards the shopkeeper. "Please, we're in a hurry..."

The shopkeeper stunned, then he call out a few more shopkeeper to help him. Soon, three of their guitars were fix, and it was so clean, they thought they had brought a new one. "Arigatougozaimasu!"

The three of them said and they run back to Tsumugi car, the driver drove the car with full speed. The shopkeeper look at them, "They forget to pay..." He mumbled.

While then, Nodoka was watching the jazz music club performing, she was the organization for this event so she must supervise it, plus she must help Yui and the others extend some time. Sawako sensei was waiting in front the school gate; the jazz music club performance was so bad she made her way out. She looks at her watch, "They were so late... Hope they can made it on time..."

And our Keiron music club was... in the middle of the road... traffic jam that is... All of them were worry, the driver turns to them and say, "There's an accident in front, so what should I do, milady?"

All of them sighed, then Ritsu opened the door, she leaped out and shouted, "Lets run there! Come on, we have no time to waste!"

The four of them look at each other; they all leaped down the car and started to run. They run pass a lot of cars, Mio press her skirt down because it's windy, Tsumugi press her hat down so it wouldn't fly off. The five of them keep running; pass the train station, the playground, garden...

"We're almost there! Keep running!!!!" Ritsu shouted. While they were running, the jazz music club has already played until the end, Nodoka clenches her fist, 'Please, they'll be here on time...' She thought.

The five of them arrived at the school gate, Sawako sensei saw them and lift them up, "Quick, they are going to finish!"

The jazz music club members bowed to the audience, then they put their instrument away, the curtain was raise down. Then, Ritsu drum, Tsumugi keyboard and some microphones were put on the stage. One of them turns to Nodoka, "Ask the Keiron music club to get ready, please..."

Nodoka trembles, 'Where are they? Please they'll be here... Please...' She begs. Then... "Nodoka!"

Nodoka turn back, she smiles. It's them! Thank god! Minako was furious, she clenches her fist, 'How come they can made it!?' She thought.

"Quick! On stage now!" Nodoka pushes them to the stage, and then she made an ok pose to the people at the back stage. The curtains slowly lift up, the five of them clean themselves up a bit, the audience cheered. It's the Keiron music club!

Mio cleared her throat, she holds up her Fender Precision Bass. She made a sign to Ritsu, Ritsu nodded. "One, two, one two three four!"

As usual a light clash from the hit hats, Mio opened her mouth, she started to sing.

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou WA Crazy**_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_'Cause seriously, this is crazy!_

_**Hakuchoutachi WA sou**_

_**Mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu**_

_When even the graceful swan_

_Thrashes its legs about underwater_

_**Honnou Ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi**_

_**Zentoyouyou dashi...**_

_**Dakara tama Ni kyuukei shichau n desu**_

_We're truly following our instincts, open to criticism anytime_

_We got a bright future anyway_

_That's why we need to take a break sometimes_

_**Kono me de shikkari misadamete**_

_**Yukisaki chizujou MAAKU shite**_

_Judge the course carefully with your very own eyes_

_And mark your destinations on the map_

_**Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou**_

_**Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**_

_Where there's a shortcut (take it), that's a given_

_Got wings to take you there? That's better_

_**YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita**_

_**Sore dake de nanka tasseikan**_

_"Oh crap, I broke my nail!" And you fix it with glue_

_And just that can make you feel so accomplished_

_**Daiji Na no WA jibun kawaigaru koto**_

_**Jibun WO aisanakya hito mo aisenai**_

_You need to take good care of yourself, that's important_

_You can't love others if you don't love yourself first_

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou WA Crazy**_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_'Cause seriously, this is crazy!_

_**Nou aru taka WA sou**_

_**Mienai toko Ni PIKKU kakusu n desu**_

_When even the wise eagle_

_Hides away and peeks at corners_

_**Souzou Ni isshoukenmei genjitsu WA zettaizetsumei**_

_**Hattentochuu dashi...**_

_**Dakara fui Ni PICCHI hazureru n desu**_

_Imagination is everything because reality is doomed_

_We're not the finished article yet_

_That's why we inadvertently sing off-pitch (sometimes)_

_**Sono me Ni utsuranai dake datte**_

_**Yaruki WA MEETAA furikitte**_

_The fact that (what you want) isn't in front of your eyes_

_Can break your motivation limits_

_**Itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite**_

_**Sono bun zenryoku de nemutte**_

_So when you go dream a lot, with all your might_

_You're also sleeping, with all your might_

_**YARI choi yaseta choushi'zuite kutta**_

_**Sore dake de nande? Haibokukan**_

_"Alright! I got a bit thinner" but in victory, you ate_

_And just that can make you feel so defeated_

_**Sukasazu Ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite**_

_**Juunan Ni rinkiouhen shichihenge ga kachi**_

_You need to lower your expectations quickly_

_Be flexible with your aims, those who adapt will win_

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou WA Crazy**_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_'Cause seriously, this is crazy!_

_**Kujakutachi WA sou**_

_**Koko zo to IU toki bi WO miseru n desu**_

_When even the charming peacock _

_Shows its beauty when it feels the time is now_

_**Gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou WA soushin reijin**_

_**Yuuwaku tahatsu dashi...**_

_**Dakara yake Ni ishi kudakechau n desu**_

_We work on every single cell inside our bodies, wanting to be slim, pretty women_

_We get wooed all the time too_

_That's why we get badly distracted (sometimes)_

_**YABA masaka REDDO POINTO!? Iya GIRI KURIA!**_

_**Sore dake de nante zennoukan **_

_"Uh oh, is that a red mark? Wait no, I barely made it!"_

_And just that can make you feel so smart_

_**Daiji Na no WA jibun mitometeku koto**_

_**Jibun WO yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai**_

_You need to keep being proud of what you can do, that's important_

_You can't accept others if you don't accept yourself first_

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou WA Crazy**_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_'Cause seriously, this is crazy!_

_**Hakuchoutachi WA sou**_

_**Mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu**_

_When even the graceful swan_

_Thrashes its legs about underwater_

_**Honnou Ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi**_

_**Zentoyouyou dashi...**_

_**Dakara tama Ni kyuukei shichau n desu**_

_We're truly following our instincts, open to criticism anytime_

_We got a bright future anyway_

_That's why we need to take a break sometimes_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Plz R&R!Thx  
_


	7. The final result

Here's the next chap! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The final results...**

Mio take a deep breath, she look up, she can feel that her body is shaking hard. Ritsu hands were also shaking; Yui was looking at the crowd, hoping for some good reaction. But they were just sitting there and look at them, making the five of them scare...

One by one, Tsumugi thought she hear clapping, she shook her head, telling herself it is just a illusion, but, the clap getting louder and louder. Soon Tsumugi knows that she wasn't dreaming, it's true! They are clapping for them!

Ritsu jumped out from her chair, she hugged Tsumugi. Yui run towards Mio and jumped on her, "M-Mi-io-o-c-ha-n, y-you d-d-id it! You are awesome!"

"I-I..."

Mio was tongue tied, she burst into tears. She was not sad, she was just... too happy. The judges clap their hand too; Minako slams her hand on the wall, the wall almost crack because of that.

Nodoka almost leap out from her socks, she was so happy for them! Ui claps the hardest of all, Jun, her classmate, was clapping as well. Megumi walk in front the stage, her left hand was holding the microphone, her right hand raised out.

"Now please, the jazz music club, come up to the stage..."

Minako went up first; she stares at Mio and the others furiously, her emerald eyes were like they were burning, and that is going to set the whole stage on fire... Yui sweat a bit, her heart pounded hard when she was looking at Minako. Somehow, Yui felt like it, Minako got some sort of power to make people scare of her.

Aki face turns black when she saw Yui, Mio and Azusa's guitar were fine. 'No way, I thought I already cut off their guitar strings, how they fix it in so limited time!?' Aki thought. Yumi, Mori and Kisame faces were as black as coal, just like Aki.

Soon, the five of the jazz music club member stood on the stage, Aki, Yumi, Mori and Kisame hands were shaking. But Minako holds back her fear, she still believe that the victory are theirs.

The headmaster, Mr. Fujita stands up first. "The results will be announced tomorrow, both of you all did well. We'll see you tomorrow..."

The jazz music club members and the Keiron Music club bow to the headmaster left the crowd still cheering for the Keiron music club. After the headmaster left, Minako rushes out to the door, pushing the students away from her, she almost step on someone foot.

Ritsu smiled, then all of them cheered for Mio, Nodoka went out from the back stage, she cheered with them, they were so happy.

"Cheers!!!!"

A loud clang was heard, all of them were holding a glass of juice, celebrating for their succeed. Yui cocky voice turns out to be better after the competition. Ui smiles, Sawako sensei still day dreaming about the beautiful dresses the girls were wearing and performing just now.

Suddenly the door was opened, came in the president of student council, Megumi. All of them look at her, Megumi rushes towards Mio, holding up both of Mio hands, she cheered. "You are so good! Mio-chan!"

Mio can see the sparkling inside Megumi eyes, she turn to the others. "Help me..." she whispered to them. But Megumi caught her, "Mio-chan, you're so cute just now! I had video everything down so that I won't have any regrets..."

While Megumi was babbling around with Mio, Ritsu suddenly stands up, with a worry face. Tsumugi look at her, Azusa take a slip of the juice and also look at Ritsu, wondering why Ritsu was so worry.

"What's wrong, Ritsu?" Tsumugi asked.

"Well, who is actually, doing this...?"

"Who? Do what?"

Ritsu turns to Tsumugi and Azusa, "Who is the one who trashes our guitars? And why?"

Ritsu almost shouted, her words were still echoing around the room, everyone keep silent, even Megumi. Yui look at Ritsu, then she think carefully, she turns to Ui. "Ui, when you prepared my bento, do you put any wasabi sauce?"

Yui cocky voice broke the silence, Ui thinks back, the day when Yui choked by wasabi sauce. She thinks carefully, that day Yui was eating rice balls, she didn't prepare any wasabi sauce for her, and then she stunned, how come there are wasabi sauce in Yui bento?

"No, I didn't give you any wasabi sauce."

Yui then thinks again, 'Yeah, when I opened my bento, I don't see any wasabi sauce in there, maybe...' Yui stood up; she slams both of her hands on the table, she look at them.

"It must be..."

Everyone was eager to know what or who is doing all this, all of them hold their breath.

"It's a... a... GHOST!!!"

Mio screamed and cover both of her ears with her hands. The others glared at Yui, Ritsu smacked Yui head. "That is not what we are wanting for!"

Yui touches her head softly, "Ouch that hurts..."

Ritsu thinks again, "Would it be... the jazz music club members!?"

Azusa said. They're suspicious anyway. They wanted to get rid of them because they were on their way... Ritsu nodded her head and made a pose that looks like a detective. "Yeah, they are very suspicious..."

All of them think, it's true that they are suspicious much... The school bell rang and all of them made their way home. Tomorrow, the day of revealing the results will soon be here!

The next day, Mio and Ritsu arrived at school first. They walk to their lockers and took out their shoes, suddenly Mio shouted, her face turns pale. Ritsu rush to her, she look inside Mio locker, she was shocked. Mio shoes were covered with slimy black worms that almost made Mio faint.

The other girls arrived at the school; their shoes were also covered with black worms. At the music room, the girls were frightened; the music room was a mess! Red paint everywhere, their tables and chairs were up side down, the drum set and keyboard were trash up as well...

Tsumugi gasped while she looks at her Korg Triton Extreme 76 Key keyboard, Ritsu screamed beside the Yamaha Hipgig Drumset, "Who actually did all this!?"

Sawako sensei then rush in to see what happen, then she gasped. The tea set was smash into pieces. She screamed, "Finish! There will be no tea time after school!"

The five of them drop down three black lines on their heads. Then they set back to work, cleaning up the music room. Mio sweeps away the smash glasses, Ritsu pick up the hit hat that drop down from the drum set, she look up to the drum set, she sighed. This drum set was very expensive; she did manage to bargain an even lower price. But, now...

Tsumugi presses the notes on the keyboard, the notes were crack, and some wasn't making any noise. She sighed, 'Who was so horrible to do all this?' she thought. Nodoka rushes into the music room, she gasped. "Oh my gosh! What happen?"

Yui look at the door and saw Nodoka with her worry face. "Someone trashes our music room."

Mio said. Nodoka look around, "This is a big mess! You really need help, but more important is, the results are going to reveal soon. If you all never attend, the headmaster will not approve your form to the competition!"

The five of them gasped, all of them look around the music room, and the time. It's getting late, and the due date to pass up the form is tomorrow. They took up their bags and run towards the headmaster office.

The jazz music club members were already in the headmaster room. Minako grinned while she thinks back, how they trash up the music room to keep the Keiron music club members busy.

The door suddenly opened, the five of them rush in. "Sorry we're late..."

Mr. Fujita smiles and waved. "It's alright... Take a sit..."

They sit down, with Sawako sensei standing behind them. Mr. Fujita holds up a paper, he clears his throat. "So the winner is..."

Minako face turns pale when the Keiron music club members came in time, but when she heard Mr. Fujita last words, her face was even paler.

"The winner is the Keiron music club!"

The five of them cheered happily, left the jazz music club members clench their fist, and they don't believe they've lost, lost to the Keiron music club!

Ten of them and Sawako sensei went out the headmaster office. Then Mio thought of something, she walks towards Minako, she searches her pocket for something, then she took it out, it is an earring.

Minako face turns even paler then ever, the earring Mio holding is hers! "Is this yours?"

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Mio-chan, hurry!" Yui call out to Mio, who was still cleaning her bag._

"_I'm coming...!" Mio finishes cleaning and run towards the door, then she slips down. "Ouch!" She gets up and suddenly something caught her attention. An earring on the floor..._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Minako clenches her fist, she dash down the corridor, Aki, Yumi, Mori and Kisame chase her, hope she is not doing anything stupid.

The five of them high five, and the day to competition is getting near!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thx 4 all your reviews! Thx! Plz R&R! ^^


	8. Fix that instrument

Yay! Chap 8 is finally up! I hope there is no mistake in it cause I'm a bit rushing to finish this story, but anyway,enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Fix that instrument!**

Ritsu and Mio walk home together; they thought of just now, they are celebrating about the victory. But now there is another big, I mean very big problem!

Ritsu drum was trash up, the base drum doesn't make any sound anymore, and so does the snare drum. The cymbals and the hit hats drop down too. Tsumugi Korg Triton Extreme 76 Key keyboard spoil up too. She has been so down when they were celebrating.

Ritsu does look down too, she tried to smile in front of everyone, but only Mio knows the truth behind that face, she was upset as while. On the way home, both of them were not talking, every time Ritsu will definitely bumped on Mio with her cheeky face, but now...

"Ritsu, cheer up, your drum still can be fixed."

"Yeah... And that gonna costs me lots..."

Ritsu sighed and she arrived at her house, she was afraid to tell her parents about this, and...

"Ritsu, what about a sleepover at my house?"

Ritsu turns to Mio, her eyes were shining. "Really Mio?"

Mio nodded her head, Ritsu jumped on her and cheered, "Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Shut up! I'm not a homosexual!"

That night Mio text to Tsumugi, she tired to cheer Tsumugi up and suggests that tomorrow they'll go to fix the instruments. Tsumugi reply with a smile, Mio smiles too. Then she text to Yui and Azusa to inform them about tomorrow meeting nearby the music store that where they fixed their guitars that time.

Ritsu hugged her blanket while Mio sit beside her, "Did you tell your parents about that?"

"How am I gonna break this to them? That costs them much..."

"But you manage to bring down the price right?"

"Yeah..." Ritsu rub her hair with her left hand, she smiles to Mio.

"Thanks, I feel better right now, maybe tomorrow I'll see how much the fixing costs then..."

"Right, and let's sleep, it's getting late..."

"Okay!"

Yui received Mio text, she reply her with a bigger smile and one word. Okay!

Yui lay on the bed for a moment, she turn to the right, then the left, right, left, right... Alright already, it's getting dizzy around here! Yui leaped out from her bed, she sighed. 'I can't get to sleep...' She thought.

Then she looks at her Giita, leaning towards the wall, Yui then has a cheeky smile on her face... The next morning in front the music store, Mio and Ritsu were waiting for the others.

Mio look at her watch, it is almost like... ten o'clock or something, but there's still no trace of Tsumugi, Azusa and Yui. "Mio-chan!"

Mio turns to the opposite street where Tsumugi and Azusa were standing. Mio waved to them, Azusa waved back, and then they walk towards Mio and Ritsu. Azusa looks around them. "Um... Where is Yui-sempai?"

Four of them look each other. In Yui room, Ui was trying to wake her up. Yui was sleeping and hugging her 'Giita' whole night. "One-chan, one-chan, wake up!"

Yui turns her head around 'Giita', and suddenly, Yui phone rang. Ui pick up for her.

"Hello...Oh, please wait for a moment..."

Ui pass the phone to Yui who was still sleeping, "One-chan, your phone..."

Yui slowly opened her eyes; she picked up the phone...

"Hello?"

"Ohaiyo..."

Mio dangerous voice came from the phone scare Yui, "I was fully awake!"

Yui shouted to the phone, Ui sighed. Well, this is her one-chan attitude anyway... Yui rushes out from her house, with bread in her mouth. She reaches at the music store while the other four of them glared at her. "You're late... as usual..."

Yui rub her head with her hand. "S-sorry..."

The five of them went in the music store. Ritsu look at the drum sets they display, all are shiny and cool. Most of all it is all brand new!

Well Ritsu manage to tell what happen to her drum to her parents before she and Mio left the house...

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Um... Mom..."_

_Ritsu call out to her mother, who was busying preparing breakfast. Her father and brother were in the dining room._

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Eto... I-I..."_

"_You fall in love!?" Ritsu younger brother leap out from his chair. Ritsu father also look at Ritsu, "It is true?"_

"_Of course not! Go spit that word out from you in the toilet!"_

_Ritsu brother poke out his tongue, he then sit back down to his chair. "Then what is it?"_

"_Well, my drum... my drum is... broken..."_

_The part broken she said it softly until her mother can't even get what she said. "Yes dear? Your drum what?"_

_Ritsu mother was holding a tray of soup to the table. Ritsu clenches her fist, "I-I... My drum is broken!"_

_Ritsu nearly shouted, Ritsu mother almost drop the tray of soup, Ritsu father, who was taking a slip of coffee almost spits out, Ritsu brother almost fell down from his chair, then three of her family members gathered around her. Ritsu mother seems serious; Ritsu father is examining Ritsu and Ritsu brother was tapping his feet._

"_Well...?"_

_Three of them walk closer to Ritsu... "Oh my god! How on earth did you broke the drum!?"_

_Ritsu father spoke first. "Maybe she had gained weight..." Ritsu brother added in._

_Ritsu mother nodded and slam her left fist on her right palm. "Then we'll get you a new one!"_

_The three of them almost fainted especially Ritsu; she thought they were gonna say something else but this..._

_Well, she was still lucky though..._

_**-End of flashback-**_

Ritsu look at her pocket fill with over thousand yen, well she hopes she can buy a new drum set somehow. The five of them enter the music store. Ritsu went to the drum set section and look at it.

At the edge, there is a drum set which is the same model and brand as Ritsu old drum set. She looks at it, then the price, 300,000.00yen.

Her soul almost ran out from her body, but Mio and Yui quickly grab it back. Tsumugi looks at the price, "So... shall we bargain?"

Mio look to Ritsu, who was half dead right now. "Ritsu, how much you got?"

"15,000.00yen..."

Azusa shook her head, "Too less..."

"Well, because that is what my mom give..."

Mio turn to Ritsu, "Don't your mother knows that a drum set were not that cheap compared to electric guitar..."

"Yeah, she knows that... But..."

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ritsu-chan! I know you can bargain it until it was lower then 15,000.00yen!" Ritsu mother pat Ritsu shoulder._

"_Yeah sis! Go get them!" Ritsu brother cheered._

"_Um... but... this is too less..."_

"_It is enough, good luck on your bargaining!" Ritsu father cheered as well._

_**-End of flashback-**_

The four of them have a drop of water in their heads, 'What a calculative parents Ritsu have...' They thought.

"What am I going to do!?" Ritsu cried. Mio checked her pocket, and then she sighed.

"Here, I have 50yen; I don't think it help much but..."

Before Mio can say anything, Ritsu already grab Mio hand with her shining eyes. "Thank you Mio-chan!"

Yui checked her pocket as well, so does Azusa and Tsumugi. "Here, I have 50yen too." Said Yui.

"I have 60yen." Azusa said.

"Thank you so much minna-san!" Ritsu grab their hands.

"Now we have only 15,160.00yen." Ritsu counted the total money. Tsumugi turn her head to Ritsu, her eyes were worry.

"I have no money left but..." She took out her premium credit card from her purse. "I only have this; they won't mind using credit card right?"

The four of them were stunned for a while, then Ritsu grab Tsumugi hands. "I'll return all the money as soon as possible! Please borrow me that..."

"Thank you."

They went out from the music store and stop by a café nearby. Mio looks at Tsumugi, "Aren't you going to buy any new instrument?"

"Oh no, I realized that I still have one spare keyboard at my house. I do have a keytar as well..."

"What!? A keytar!?" The three of them shouted. Yui was filled with question marks, "A keytar? What's a keytar?"

"A type of keyboard that almost looks like an electric guitar, it can hang on your shoulder like the electric guitar, only it is a keyboard type." Azusa explains to Yui.

Yui nodded then she stood up. "No matter what! We still have a competition to go on! And it's next Sunday! So let's practice okay?"

The four of them cheered and yell, "Alright!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Done! Yay! Thx 4 all your R&R ^^, sry 4 updating slow cause I'm busy with my exams! T.T sry sry~


	9. The first round

Yo! chap 9 is here and is a finally... sry 4 stop it quite long cuz i'm buzy wit my exam...TT But now it's over and freedom is everything! oh ya, and 2 finish this story a.s.a.p...==

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The first round**

Mio was standing in front of the arena they are going to compete. She was wearing a long red dress and a bright red rose on her head. She was carrying her 3-Color Sunburst Fender Precision Bass and tapping her foot.

She look at her watch, 'They sure are late...' She thought. They've been practicing and practicing whole weeks. Today is their first day of competition!

"Mio-chan!"

Yui cried. She was carrying her Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul Standard electric guitar, running towards Mio with Azusa, Tsumugi and Ritsu. Yui was wearing a clothes that almost similar to a cowboy style. Her clothes was white and orange in color, she was also wearing a big white and orange hat with a music note on it.

Ritsu was wearing a tight and short mini bright orange mini skirt and a short t-shirt. That really shows her style of sporty and sexy. Tsumugi was wearing a white long sleeves t-shirt with a black vest; she also wears a long tight black slacks.

Azusa was wearing a white short sleeves t-shirt and a black vest like Tsumugi, only she was wearing a short black mini skirt. Tsumugi bought her Korg RK-100 Keytar, that makes the three of them except Yui think, 'She was really rich...'

The five of them were ready to go into the arena while... "Minna!"

That's right... Sawako-sensei showed up. "What's wrong? Sawa-chan sensei?" Yui asked. Ritsu lift the tired Sawako sensei up.

"Good thing... I made it... on time..."

The five of them almost faint, this is why she calls them... "Every team who participate in the contest please gathered at the centre of the arena... I repeat..."

"Ne, let's go!" Yui yell.

"Alright!"

The five of them were now inside a big arena, they sat down. The judges introduce themselves to the entire contestant. There are three judges this time. After that, someone will pass a paper to the leader of the band. And for the 'After School Tea Time', that is the Keiron music club band name; the leader will be the president, Ritsu.

"Number...2..."

"Oh..." The four of them said, but...

"What!? So soon!?"

The four of them shouted at Ritsu, Ritsu cover her ears with both of her hands. Yui checked the list they are going to play after this, Fudepen~Ballpen~ and my love is a staple. Mio is going to sing Fudepen~Ballpen~ all by her own because she sang once at her second year of school festival.

Yui and Mio were also going to sing my love is a staple because their duet are awesome, a lot of people vote for their duet. And guess what? Mio is getting embarrasses again...

"Do I have to sing this much!?"

Mio argue. The four of them nodded. Yui pat Mio shoulder, "Don't worry Mio-chan, you sing very well!"

Mio sob, the four of them make a peace sign behind Mio back. There are twelve teams all together, one round disqualified four teams. The last round, which means the finals, will leave four teams and only one team can perform at the Budokan.

"The first round will start soon enough, please gathered at studio A, I repeat..."

Yui looks at the four of them, she was kind of pity Mio because she was so nervous her leg trembles hard. "Well guys! Let's do our best then!"

"Okay!" Everyone cheered except Mio. She was still nervous about it. The five of them walk to studio A, which is nearby the center of the arena. There were so many people waiting at the studio, the studio was large, it really can fit in twelve teams with... well, a lot of people?

They look at a notice board which shows them when their turn to perform was. Ritsu checked once more, "Yup second is us." She said.

All of them sighed, well, it's so obviously they didn't want to go that soon... Then, now, they were at the studio, a lot of bands were preparing for the competition. There were lot kinds of bands such as jazz, pop, rock and of course... the Keiron music club, After School Tea Time.

The first team was a jazz band, there were saxophones in it that make the five of them go wow... There were also trumpets as well, and then Yui thinks. 'Can a trumpet and saxophone harmonies together?'

Then, there goes Yui answer. The competition starts and the jazz band go first. Their jazz songs were like... jazzy and mostly, the saxophonist was way too cool!

They think they had fall in love with them...

The second was them. Mio was so nervous until she can't feel her legs. Yui and Tsumugi calm her down a bit, while then...

"Hello there ladies!" A spot light from the middle of nowhere appear in front of them. Three people were standing under the spotlight. There were two men and a woman. One of the men spoke first.

"Good morning young maidens..." He bowed down gracefully to the five of them. He walks towards Mio and lift her hand out, "Ah, what such graceful ladies you are..."

The man kisses Mio hand and that gives Mio a creep. She stunned for a while then the other four shouted, "He kisses your hand!"

Mio thought she will die after this, and then another woman appear behind the man. "Come on Mr. Aren, you scared her."

"Huh?! But this is common manners right?"

"This's British common manners, not in Japan."

"Oh, sorry..." The person who so call Mr. Aren bowed to Mio again, this time, Mio can already see the heaven...

"I'm Miss Sanjou, and this blonde guy calls Aren Light. He's a Britain."

The five of them stunned again, then the two judges suddenly been pushes out away, there appear the last judge. That man was wearing a black spectacles and a very formal suit, he was also wearing a tall long hat like a magician who was going to pull a rabbit out of his hat...

"Bonjour! Jeune Mesdames, comment est votre journée. (Hello! Young ladies, how's your day?)"

The five of them stunned once again, 'What did he say?' The five of them thought together. Miss Sanjou looks at their faces and understands, they didn't understand him...

"This is Moses Veldaous. He is from France."

"France..." Now they can see angels waving to them... Mr. Moses laughed and he says something the girls can't seem to understand.

"Bien, permet obtenir commencé... (Well, let's get started.)"

Miss Sanjou chuckled softly and translates back to them. "He says let's get started, are you all ready girls?"

"Yes!" The five of them cheered, thanks to the three judges 'cheer', Mio don't seem to be nervous anymore.

And their first song, My love is a staple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I kinda add some france words into it, plz dun b mad if it's the wrong sentence okay? plz R&R? thx thx thx~~~~


	10. going on well?

OMG!!!How long didn't i updated this!?sorry cuz i gotta comic 2 run...,by the way chp 10 is up!

**Going on... well?**

**Mio:**_** Nande Nan daro**_

_**Ki Ni naru yoru kimi e no**_

_I wonder why it is_

_On this worryful night_

_**Kono omoi bin sen Ni ne**_

_**Kaite miru yo**_

_I'm writing on paper_

_These feelings to you_

**Yui:**_** Moshikashite**_

_**Kimagure ka mo shirenai**_

_Could it be that?_

_I'm just being whimsical?_

_**Sore Na no Ni maisuu dake**_

_**Fuete yuku yo**_

_But the sheets will only_

_Keep on increasing_

_**Suki no kakuritsu waridasu keisan shiki**_

_**Areba ii noni**_

_An equation to calculate the chances of love_

_It'd be nice if I had one_

**Mio and Yui:**_** Kirakira hikaru negai goto mo**_

_**Guchagucha hetaru nayami goto mo**_

_**Souda hocchikisu de tojichaou**_

_My sparkling, shining wishes_

_Have slopped in with my worries_

_That's right, let's just staple them together_

_**Hajimari dake WA karui nori de**_

_**Shiranai uchi Ni atsuku natte**_

_**Mou hari ga nandaka tooranai**_

_**Rara * mata ashita**_

_My mood was only simple at the start_

_But it got hot inside without me knowing_

_And somehow the staples no longer go through_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

**Mio: **_**Doushiyou ka Na**_

_**Yomikaesu no hazukashii**_

_I wonder what I should do_

_Rereading it is embarrassing_

_**Are kore to bin sen Ni Ne?**_

_**Kaita kuseni**_

_Even though all these feelings_

_Keep being written down_

**Yui: **_**Kimochi goto**_

_**Gomi bako yuki JA nandaka**_

_Somehow if these feelings_

_Get tossed into the trash_

_**Kono mune ga setsunai Kara**_

_**Motte you ka Na**_

_My heart would in pain_

_So I wonder if I should keep them_

_**Ima no kimochi WO arawasu**_

_**Jisho Ni mo nai kotoba sagasu yo**_

_Now my feelings will be revealed_

_Searching for words without a dictionary_

**Mio and Yui: **_**Wakuwaku shichau keikaku to ka**_

_**Gudaguda sugiru tenkai to ka**_

_**Zenbu hocchikisu de tojichaou**_

_This plan makes me excited_

_Expanding it makes me too tired_

_Let's just staple everything together_

_**Kyou no dekigoto omoidashite**_

_**Itsumo Kokoro ga kyun to natte**_

_**Mou hari ga nai Kara kawanakucha**_

_**Rara * mata ashita**_

_Recalling the things I did today_

_Always makes my chest tighten_

_I ran out of staples, need to buy some more_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

_**Kirakira hikaru negaigoto mo**_

_**Guchagucha hetaru nayamigoto mo**_

_**Souda hocchikisu de tojichaou**_

_My sparkling, shining wishes_

_Have slopped in with my worries_

_That's right, let's just staple them together_

_**Hajimari dake WA karui nori de**_

_**Shiranai uchi Ni atsuku natte**_

_**Mou hari ga nandaka tooranai**_

_**Rara * mata ashita**_

_My mood was only simple at the start_

_But it got hot inside without me knowing_

_And somehow the staples no longer go through_

_Lala, see you tomorrow_

The last beat of Ritsu drum stopped, everyone drew a long breath. Yui smiles to Mio, "See, you'll be fine..."

"En." Mio nodded. Then the five of them turned to the judges again, Mr. Aren was a bit stunned, so does Mr. Moses. Miss Sanjou's glasses were going to drop. Three of their mouth stay opened, until the fly could go into it...

"Um... are you..."

Mio just started to speak and then Mr. Aren broke her conservation.

"Oh, um... Go on ladies, go on then..."

He gave a big smile; the five of them look at each other and nodded. Ritsu get her drumstick ready, everyone get their position ready and show an okay sign to Ritsu. Ritsu look around and hit her drumstick together.

"One, two, three, four!"

_**Fude pen FUFU**_

_**Furueru FUFU**_

_**Hajimete kimi e no GREETING CARD**_

_My calligraphy pen, FUFU_

_Is trembling, FUFU_

_As I'm writing my first ever GREETING CARD to you_

_**Tokimeki PASSION**_

_**Afurete ACTION**_

_**Hamedashichau kamo ne**_

_My throbbing PASSION_

_And overflowing ACTION_

_Might just spurt out_

_**Kimi no egao souzou shite**_

_**Ii toko misetaku naru yo**_

_I imagine your smile_

_And I want to show you my good points_

_**Jounetsu WO nigirishime**_

_**Furimukase nakya**_

_I grasp my passion_

_I gotta make you notice me!_

_**Ai WO komete surasura to ne saa kakidasou**_

_**Uketotta kimi Ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you Ni**_

_**Yume WO misete guruguru to ne ji ga maiodoru**_

_All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love_

_So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it_

_I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around_

_**Ganbare fude pen koko made kita Kara**_

_**Kanari honki yo**_

_Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far_

_I'm totally serious_

_**Fude pen FUFU**_

_**Muri kamo FUFU**_

_**Kujikesou Ni naru kedo**_

_To my calligraphy pen, FUFU_

_I might be being overdoing it, FUFU_

_It seems I might be crushing it, but_

_**Tegaki ga MISSION**_

_**Atsuiwa TENSION**_

_**Insatsu JA tsumaranai**_

_My handwriting's on a MISSION_

_Red-hot TENSION_

_Normal print is so boring_

_**Haneru toko tomeru toko**_

_**Dokidoki marude koi da ne**_

_At the point where I close, the point where I stop_

_This heart-throbbing is most definitely love_

_**Korekara mo yoroshiku ne**_

_**Hitokoto soete**_

_"Please treat me well from here on out"_

_I add that single phrase_

_**Hashagu moji WA pikapika Ni ne hora migaki kake**_

_**Massugu kimi no kokoro made todokeba ii Na**_

_**Hashiru kiseki kirakira da ne sou kawaku made**_

_My cheerful lettering is so shiny, look how well polished it is_

_It'd be wonderful if they could go straight into your heart_

_The running lines shine until they dry_

_**Mattete fude pen gomen baaru pen WA**_

_**Oyasumi shitete**_

_**Kanari honki yo**_

_You'll have to wait, calligraphy pen, sorry, ballpoint pen_

_You'll have to rest_

_I'm totally serious_

_**Kimi no egao souzou shite**_

_**Ii toko misetaku naru yo**_

_I imagine your smile_

_And I want to show you my good points_

_**Jounetsu WO nigirishime**_

_**Furimukase nakya**_

_I grasp my passion_

_I gotta make you notice me!_

_**Ai WO komete surasura to ne saa kakidasou**_

_**Uketotta kimi Ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you Ni**_

_**Yume WO misete guruguru to ne ji ga maiodoru**_

_All right, I'm gonna write smoothly with all my love_

_So that me and you can be connected by happiness when you've received it_

_I'm showing you my dreams as my characters dance around_

_**Ganbare fude pen koko made kita Kara**_

_**Kanari honki yo**_

_Hang in there, calligraphy pen, you've made it this far_

_I'm totally serious_

_  
_

_OK, i'm gonna focus back on my comic!Sorry, but chp 11 is in progress!! sorry ya~  
_


	11. what?

Finally, chp 11 is up! comic surround my head...oh, head burst!

**What!?**

Mio took her last breath, she sighed. Even though she used to playing the base guitar for a long time, but she look at her fingers, she thinks she cut her last finger.

Once again, the scene was silent. The five of them look at them with question mark on their heads. Mr. Aren nodded his head and wrote something on the paper, Miss Sanjou lift her glasses up, Mr. Moses, was just doing something stupid like, make his bow tie nicer.

Then Mr. Moses spoke, "Girls, did you... wrote this songs and compose the melody as well?"

Yui nodded. "Yeah! Mio-chan wrote them! Aren't they..."

Then the scene was silent again, everyone look at Mr. Moses. Mr. Moses look at them, "What?"

"You speak Japanese!?"

"Oh, I did learn that since last week..."

"Huh...?"

All of them have a drop of water on their heads. Then Miss Sanjou grabs Mr. Mosses up and shouted, "Then, I'm just coming here for nothing!? I'm your translator, Mr. Mosses!"

"Oh, oh, Miss Sanjou, I think more people the merrier."

This time, the whole scene was going to have a seriously thunderstorm, please prepare all yours rain coats!!!

Mr. Mosses sat back down and tidy up himself. Mr. Aren spoke, "You all did a wonderful job! Sweet tempo, these songs make everyone more energetic."

"Agree, agree..." Miss Sanjou nodded.

"Mio-chan was so creative as well, pen... Ha-ha... cute one!" Mr. Mosses added.

Mio blushed a bit; she lowered her head a little. Miss Sanjou then claps her hands and announces, "Girls, you may go to the rest room and rest."

"Okay." The five of them bowed to them and pick their instrument up, someone help to take Ritsu drum, and then they leave the room.

Sawako sensei hugged Mio while they were in the rest room. "You were awesome! Mio-chan!"

Then Sawako sensei look at Mio a while and a light bulb shine on top of her head. "Next time, I'm gonna make the upper part of your costume tighter."

"Eh!!!!????" Mio shouted. Tighter, that means... Everyone blush except Yui and Mio blush the most. Yui shouted excitedly, "I want it also!"

"Okay, it's for everyone! Hoo-hah~"

Oh, Yui-chan... You've just bought everybody doomed... Azusa look at the other four, "You want to go to see the other teams perform?"

"Okay!"

The six of them went out from their rest room, the hallway is filling with lots of people, and even some reporters were here. The six of them arrived outside the studio where they perform in just now.

The strong strum of guitar attracted their attention. They take a peek on the guitarist in front; he was holding a maple-necked Mexican Standard Stratocaster electric guitar. Azusa gasps, so does the others.

"Wow, it is beautiful." Yui said.

Azusa senses that this guitar seems familiar to her, she take a closer look at the guitarist. This time, she might faint. Mio asked. "What's wrong, Azusa?"

"We have problem girls... Major problem..."

"What?!" The five of them almost shouted, but here's kind of noisy as well, they wouldn't mind.

"Is my singing back there was bad?" Mio asked.

"Or did I play the wrong note?" Yui ask and rose up her hand.

"Was my beat too fast? I'll change, I'll change!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"No, the guitarist who was performing now... was my cousin brother."

"What!?"

Once again the five of them shouted. But no one seems to notice them, Mio look at the guitarist who was now playing their second song. His maple-necked Mexican Standard Stratocaster swing around with him, he was playing his solo.

"He was your cousin brother? No way!" Ritsu shouted.

"Is there any mistaken?" Tsumugi asked.

They look at the band again, this time everyone except Yui gasped. Mio put her hands over her mouth, Ritsu mouth was big enough to put two eggs inside, Tsumugi was shocked as well, while then Azusa was thinking, 'we're so dead!'

"It can't be! Don't tell me..." Sawako sensei seems to be frightened as well. After the band finish their performance, they bowed to the judges and walked out from the studio. From the studio entrance, the four of the band members smirked at them.

Another beautiful woman comes out from no where, leading the band towards them, the Keion music club, 'After School Tea Time'.

"Long time no see, Sawako Yamanaka. It's rare to see you hanging around here." The beautiful young woman's voice was sweet and light, but the others know, she was trying to pick a fight with Sawako sensei.

"Yeah, quite rare, Kimioko Nagata." Sawako sensei replied, between them, was a very dangerous sign you may take that as, a volcano's going to erupt.

Another two girls approached Mio and Ritsu; they were the band bass player and drummer. "Ah, seeing a scary cat around here, it was definitely rare. Right, Mio-chan?"

Mio shivered a bit, she glared at the bass player. She has long pale brown hair, almost identical to Ritsu's, her hair is tied up into a ponytail, she was wearing a black half frame spectacles. "I don't see a cat here, Rika."

Rika laughed, the drummer folded her arms around her chest. "Ritsu, your skills are getting worsen then ever, and did you put on your weight? You look fat; I can even see you from far."

Ritsu give a dangerous smile, "Oh really, Hisana? Your body has added some fats too, why? Eat too much fast food?" Ritsu giggled. Hisana glared at Ritsu. Tsumugi met the keyboard player, Asahina Yuri.

"Tsumugi, aren't you the great milady? Why on earth are you here?"

"Yuri, I am here to compete." Tsumugi answered, still in a light and soft tone, she smiled to Yuri. Yuri screamed at her.

"Don't give me that face, Kotobuki! I hate it!"

Her arm grabbed Tsumugi collar. Yui went up and separate both of them. Azusa, of all, was having the major problem; she met up with her cousin brother, Jyan Nakano.

"It's been a long time, Azusa."

"Jyan nii-san, why're you here?"

"Why I can't be here?"

Azusa clenches her fist. "You..."

"Oh, and Azusa..." Jyan tidy his collar a bit, and then he walked past her. "Your band sucks."

The sucks word was clearly heard by Azusa, Azusa returned him a dangerous glared. Jyan seem to ignore it, he walked away with pleasure. The other three left too, so does their leading teacher, Kimioko Nagata.

"Oh, Sawako." Kimioko turn back, she take a quick look on the five. "'After School Tea Time' eh? It sucks."

That sentence was just like a sharp knife, stabbed into everyone heart. The five of them left, leaving the six of them standing there, glaring their shadows.

chp 12 is in progress!thx 4 reading it till this far...^///^


	12. A challenge

Sorry for the crappy grammer--and the late update...phew...luckily i finished this... anyway enjoy,ne?

**A challenge**

The six of them stand in the hallway desperately. Azusa sighed; she can't believe that her cousin brother, Jyan Nakano will take part in it. But it can't be help; their family is a famous jazz music band. Of course, they will have a talent on playing instrument.

But Jyan was a different one, he have no talent for playing any of the instrument. But by being force and getting pressure by his mother, he learned the electric guitar. With that, his mother will think that he will win Azusa.

A lot of her relatives hate Azusa, Azusa was very talented in playing electric guitar, and she does process her parents' music genes. A lot of them were envy of her, hatred starting to fill Jyan when every time his mother talks about how great Azusa is.

That really annoys him, he hates her. He wanted to win her. And that's why he keeps on playing the guitar, to win Azusa.

Mio and Ritsu sighed as well, they both thought of last time. Rika and Hisana were supposed to be their friend, but because of one argument...

_**-Flashback-**_

_Rika and Mio learned the bass guitar together, so does Hisana and Ritsu. The four of them were best friend. They formed a band; they called it, 'Forever'._

_It was full of meaning in that name, friends forever they think. But until..._

"_Mio-chan!"_

"_Rika?" Mio lift her head up, her ocean blue eyes meet the nature green ones. And it was furious._

"_Did you participate in another band contest without me and Hisana?"_

"_Y-Yes... Rika..."_

"_How dare you Akiyama Mio!" Rika slapped Mio face as hard as she could. Her tears fell out, it drop on the hard solid floor, so does Mio._

"_Ouch!" Mio cried, she hold up her left hand, she thinks she starches her hand. And with this, she can't play the bass guitar for one week. And the contest was this week!_

_Ritsu came in. She was shocked what happened inside Mio room. "Mio!" She called out. Bringing her up to her feet._

"_Why do you do that for!?" Ritsu shouted at Rika, Hisana came in as well; she heard what Ritsu shouted from the outside. She rushed to Rika side._

"_Both of you're liars!" Rika shouted at Ritsu and Mio, who is now crying. Ritsu try to comfort her, she shouted back, "What liars you mean!?"_

"_You and Mio participate in a contest without us! You're so selfish!"_

"_R-Rika, I-I can explain..."_

_Mio cried, she tried to explained to the two furious friends, but it was worthless. Hisana was also shocked by the explosive news, they were abandoned. Such friends they are._

"_There's no need to explain. We are leaving!" Hisana and Rika picked up their instrument and their coats._

_A big bang was heard from the door. Mio cried harder, Ritsu sighed. "I-I tried to explain... it was meant to be a surprise..."_

"_Mio..." Ritsu pat her shoulder softly. Since then, both of them moved away. Mio and Ritsu never attend that contest. Their band was like never exist before..._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Mio sighed again. Tsumugi sighed as well; she never thought she'll be here. It was a long time she hadn't meet Yuri as well. She was also her friend; everything broke out when her parents started that conservation.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_It can't be, Tsumugi is making friend with a plain citizen?"_

_Tsumugi mother's voice rang loudly beside her ears. Not noticing Yuri was just outside the door, listening every thing they said._

"_Mama, Yuri isn't a bad girl..."_

"_Tsumugi, you know who you are? You are a milady! And you are our only child."_

"_Mama, I know that, but..."_

"_No buts, Tsumugi! Send her home and stop being friend with her. Look at her, poor and dirty. Bring her out from this house!"_

"_Mama..."_

_Click, the door opened slowly. There standing a short brownish red hair girl, with tears in her eyes._

"_Yuri-chan..."_

"_It's okay. I understand. You are the milady; I'm just a... nothing."_

_Yuri dashed out the room, Tsumugi tried to chased her back, but was stopped by her mother._

_Yuri never shown up again... never..._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Sawako sensei sighed as well, she thinks back. She might have been rude to her when she was fifteen. Teenagers, girls, will do anything to win a boy...

She wanted that guy so much, much more then anything else. She can change for him, more wilder, more and more. But she was the one who get in her way, she challenge her, win, you get, lose, get lost.

Kimioko Nagata was her classmate; she doesn't know her very well. Kimioko joins the Keion music club when she was fifteen, same age as Sawako sensei. Both of them were guitarist, from that day, they became friends.

Sawako was the first one to declared her love to the boy she love, the boy reject, he said he likes girl which is wild. That stabbed Sawako's heart, wild she thinks... She can change; she can be wild for him... Until...

_**-Flashback-**_

"_I-I..." The words were just like it stuck inside her throat, she clenches her fist, her short reddish brown hair was blown according to the wind, before she could said anything, the boy cut off her sentences._

"_I-I, I love you, Nagata-san!" The boy cheek blush a little, his arm was on Kimioko arms. Kimioko blushed, she was happy, she leaped on his arm. From far, Sawako clenches her fist harder. 'Damn you Kimioko!' She thought._

_In the music room, Sawako slammed the door opened. She shouted, "Kimioko!"_

_Kimioko, who was now tuning her guitar stood up quickly, she knew that voice, and this doesn't sound good. Kimioko turn to Sawako, the other band members walk away from the room, now, there were only she and the angry Sawako._

"_S-Sawako, w-what..."_

_Before she can finish her sentences, Sawako strong palm landed right on Kimioko's cheek. Kimioko pressed her cheek, she can taste blood in her mouth now._

"_Why do you snatch him away? I was the one confessed to him first!"_

"_S-Sawako... It's because..." Kimioko take a deep breath. She stood up, she look at Sawako. "Because he loves me..."_

_That word was just like cooking oil, pouring into a very hot pot. She grinned, then she grab Kimioko's collar up. "Why don't we compete? If you win, fine, you'll have him... But if you lose, get lost from this school and never come back!"_

_The competition went on wild between them, of course, they kept it as a secret from the boy. Everyone knows, Sawako will definitely win, with her brilliant skills and her look, she will win anyway._

_Kimioko's guitar skills was just moderate, she looks cute as well, but the chances of winning is very low. Then, before the night both of them compete, Sawako cheated. She change Kimioko's guitar string into a less quality one, that way, when she plays her guitar, until the half way the strings will all torn out. (Her guitar was in the music room before Kimioko leave. And in the moment Sawako was changing her guitar strings, she went to the washroom which was quite far away from the music room.)_

_The day they compete, Sawako was the first to play. The students went wild, every one love her song, even though it's a little noisy. When Sawako finished, she walked pass Kimioko with pride, looking down at Kimioko's guitar string, she grinned. The show was just getting started..._

_Kimioko was playing her song mildly at first, then when it's time to make it wild, the strings betrayed her, it torn and some of the strings yank out from Kimioko's guitar. Kimioko stared and look at her guitar, helplessly. 'How?' she thought._

_She remembered she did check the strings, but why now... She turns to the back stage, looking at Sawako evil grin, she understands now, so it's all Sawako's work, her plan!_

_But no one can proof that Sawako changes Kimioko's string so they declared Sawako as the winner. Kimioko was furious, and then she left. And not much seen her again._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Yui munched on the sweets and cake Mugi bought, she look at her four depressed friends and her very very depressed teacher. And anyway, those peoples must be the cause of this problem. They were the 'wing' band, the band which also mostly focused on light rock song, like them.

"Ne, Mio-chan, Ricchan, Mugi-chan, Azu-nyan, Sawa-chan sensei, what's wrong?"

Mio look at Yui, giving Yui a sad smile, she replied. "Yui-chan, you were so lucky."

"Lucky?" Yui was confused, she munched another cookies.

"Aah, aah... Yui-Chan's really, really lucky. You have fewer enemies..." Ritsu smiled, she cupped Yui's cheek.

"Enemy?" Yui head popped to a side.

"So, can we call that as a challenge?" Azusa said. She was ready to challenge ANYONE. She looked at the other four. Ritsu looked at Mio and grinned, she let a thumb up, Mio and Tsumugi nodded as well. Well, that's what competition for anyway.

Sawako sensei was eager and she can almost set the whole studio in fire. "Okay! After School Tea Time, let's fight till your head drops!"

All of them have a sweat drop, "We didn't want to involve something so violent..." Five of them said together.

The results came out and they made it to the semi finals, so does the 'wing' band. They all take a deep breath, yes; they will win them for sure!

Okay, i know it's a crappy ending for this but...plz forgive me!!!i'm running chap13 eh!!!! ENJOY!!!


	13. summer breakout

chap 13 up!!!enjoy ne?

**Summer breakout!**

They have one week to prepare themselves for the semi finals. They decided to move on another summer band camp in Tsumugi's villa.

The last time they went for a band camp, they have it beside the sea, so does the second year. This is their last year and they'll soon leave the school, they wanted to do something so badly before they graduate.

The six of them, included Sawako sensei because once she was tricked, they were actually having BBQ during the camp and she walked all the way there. And she almost scared Mio's heart out from her chest... They take the subway there 'cause it's quite far away.

Azusa has bought a lot of sunscreen with her, so she wouldn't get sunburn easily. They arrived their destination. There stands an enormous villa, beautiful garden, and the beach is just in front of the villa. Tsumugi look around the villa, on the beach and she sighed in relief.

Of course everyone know, Tsumugi is just worrying her 'bodyguards' will did something fancy again... Tsumugi look at the villa, and then she immediately bowed to the five. "I am so sorry! This's still one of my smallest villas, so please endure it."

Endure it... Actually it's small for Tsumugi, but for the five of them, they can get lost in there within five minutes without a map or Tsumugi as their guide.

The six of them placed their luggage in their own respective room. Tsumugi shows Azusa and Mio the practice room. It was larger then the previous two and it was full with instrument. Yui and Ritsu, as usual, play always come first, were already on their swimming suits, ready to play.

Azusa and Mio sighed, they were supposed to practice, not another skipping practice band camp... It's been like this for the past two year, and when it was almost midnight, they end up practice a little and went straight to sleep.

But their puppies' eyes were the one which they both wouldn't want to encounter with, and now there add another one, Sawako sensei who was also dressed in her swimsuit, Tsumugi of course, will stand that side.

Mio and Azusa sighed again and changed into their swimsuit, this will always happen, when will they actually mind practicing? Now they were on the beach, Yui and Ritsu dragged Azusa to the water and play beach ball, and Sawako sensei joins in as well.

Mio and Tsumugi stayed under the shed, looking at them having fun, Mio stared at her note blank, she need to think one more songs for the finals. And that's not the end, she need to think for the Budokan performance as well...

She thought, with her earphones in her ear, she kept listening the songs they played before, Fuwa Fuwa time, Fudepen~Borupen, Don't say lazy, my love is a stapler... She hit her head softly. 'Think Mio, think!' Mio thought.

She thinks back, and back. She did remember a song they firstly play to Yui. They haven't give the song a name and its lyrics. Mio smiled and think back the melody and the rhythm of the song.

'Wings...' She shook her head, because of the challenge she kept thinking about wings. But... 'It will be a good name...' Mio tried to ignore the tragedy they encounter that day...

The first time they play for Yui, it was mostly calm and smooth, not much like light rock... She tried to add in two electric guitar's beat and melody, maybe this song can be light rock anyway...

She looks up to the sky... Seeing the birds flying through, 'Give me wings...' That word suddenly popped out in Mio's head. Then she smiled, the song's name will be Tsubasa no Kudasai, meaning give me wings.

Mio kept thinking of the wonderful lyrics she can add in, while then, Yui, Ritsu is fighting to the end. Azusa look at the overheated sensei and her two friends, she sighed. Sawako sensei was making things more and more eager.

"The one who lose will be punished!" Sawako sensei shouted excitedly, thinking of what she will punish them. Sawako sensei hit the beach ball high in the air. Even Ritsu can't reach it, Azusa stayed as far as possible, she, so how didn't want to get involve this...

While the heat was burning, Yui hit the beach ball so hard she could sent that poor ball towards the space! But unfortunately, it didn't went to the space, it went right straight to dear poor oh Mio-chan...

"Mio-chan!" Everyone shouted.

"I can see stars now..." She drop down and her nose began to bleed. Poor girl... The five of them bring Mio in the villa, Ritsu fan her with a fan while Yui kept apologizing.

"Mio-chan I'm sorry! Mio-chan I'm sorry! Mio-chan I'm sorry!" Yui bowed again and again, they were worrying will she going to hurt her back?

The day went by, Mio awake and everyone cheer, luckily she didn't been hit to death. During the evening, they were having BBQ as dinner. Mio and Azusa was making rice balls, Ritsu and Tsumugi was preparing the food they were going to grill in a plate, while Yui and Sawako sensei was adding some coal, and fan the fire a little at the same time.

Sawako sensei eats the most, like so obviously... They headed to the practice room, and they met another problem...

"I'm tired, Ricchan..."

"Me too, Yui-chan..."

"I can sleep here until tomorrow..."

The three have already feel on the floor, and they were Sawako sensei, for a teacher, she's really kind of... lazy. Yui and Ritsu. And this was particularly normal for Mio and Azusa 'cause the last camp they ended up like this...

Azusa tuned her Fender Mustang electric guitar, Tsumugi was setting up her Korg RK-100 Keytar, while Mio tried to convince the other three to practice. "Ritsu, you don't want to end up fat right?"

"What!? Is that obvious!?" Ritsu dash straight to her Yamaha Hipgig Drumset, grabbing her drumstick and hit the snare drum as hard and fast she could. 'Now that was one.' Mio thought. She turned to the other two, she sighed.

"Yui, let's practice."

"But I'm hungry..."

"I thought you have few grill chicken just now."

"But I need desert..."

Mio was going to faint when she hear this, she look at Mio, giving her a sign, 'Any sweets?'

Tsumugi gives a thumb up, she walk towards the kitchen and take out a big tray of cookies, cakes, sweets, muffins, puddings and also, tea. Mio give her another thumb up, Tsumugi just winked back to Mio.

Yui felt great after having all those sweets and candy in her mouth, she prepares her Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul Standard electric guitar, Giita. "Alright! I'm ready!"

Sawako sensei was now slipping a cup of red tea which Tsumugi took out just now, Mio tuned her left-handed, 3-Color Sunburst Fender Jazz Bass, with a tortoiseshell pickguard, she let an okay sign to Ritsu.

They played Fuwa Fuwa time first, then don't say lazy. They had already decided that the main vocal for Fuwa Fuwa time will be Yui and Mio will be the side vocal. For the song don't say lazy, Mio was going to be the vocal and they have voted. Four against one, Mio sighed.

The notebook that Mio always used to write their new songs was left on the table, Sawako sensei pick up and looks into it. "Give me wings?"

Mio heard that and she snatches back the lyrics from Sawako sensei's hand, she was blushing. She usually hates people look at the lyrics she wrote before she even announced it. It was so embarrassing!

"Ne, Mio-chan? You come out another new song?" Yui asked eagerly, her eyes widen when Mio slowly nodded her head.

"Tsubasa wo Kudasai, give me wings... Good name." Azusa said.

"How the melody goes like?" Tsumugi asked.

"Remember the first time we perform the song to Yui? That's the melody we're going to use it." Mio explained, then she sits down on the floor, tried to think more of the lyrics, and the vocals...

"Who's going to sing then? Is this the song we're going to play during the finals?" Ritsu asked.

Then there was silence, yes, Ritsu get the point. Who's going to sing? Who's the main or side vocal? They think, then Azusa came up an idea that everyone would agree with it. "Why don't we sing together?"

The four of them look each other, they smiled, especially Yui. Then Mio look back at the lyrics, she look at Azusa, with a sad face. "But you will be lack out, Azusa."

Azusa shivered a little, and then she makes a smile. "Don't worry, I bet I will be busy playing my guitar anyway..." Her smile was so fake the four of them had already noticed it.

"Azu-nyan, we're sorry." Yui gives her a big hug. Azusa wanted to sing with them, but she holds back her tears, she gives Yui a sad smile.

"Don't worry about me, I am okay." Azusa walks towards her guitar and start practicing her own part of the new song, Tsubasa no Kudasai. The four of them look at each other sadly; they know they had hurt her.

Mio thinks harder this time; she will leave out a space for Azusa to sing somehow, while then the other three practices their own part. Sawako sensei gone bored and sleep right on the table didn't aware what was happening.

The next morning, the five of them were kind of depressed because the incident yesterday night, only Sawako sensei who was slept last night and unaware of their droopiness.

Then, Mio came up with another idea, she sits at the couch, began to write something on her notebook, when she was done. She went to get Azusa.

"You said we're going to sing TOGETHER." Mio hold Azusa's shoulder, smiling.

"Yeah, but I don't mind if I was the one who left out..." Azusa shivered a little, tried to hide her tears away, but Mio chuckled softly.

"We're not going to left you out, Azusa." Mio handed her the notebook. "I add a few more sentences to it, you're going to sing with us, and you have your own solo as well."

Azusa looks at the notebook, she started to cried, tears just keep coming out no matter how she stopped it. "Thank you, Mio-sempai..." she murmured. She look up to the others, she gave them a big smile and hug. "Thank you all..."

Yui greeted back with a smile, "Now Azu-nyan can sing with us ne?"

Ritsu giggled a little, "We can't miss one though, you're a Keion member."

Tsumugi smiled gently and nodded to her, Mio pet Azusa's head. "We're friends. We won't miss or left you out..."

Azusa cried even more, she was touched; thank god she joins them, not some other jazzy old gag club, but the Keion music club.

Sawako sensei just look at them with lots of question mark around her, 'What happen last night?' She kind of regret not staying up a little more lately.

"Shall we practice then?" Mio asked. The four of them nodded, all stand on their position, with their instrument. Ritsu look around and checked if anyone isn't ready. When they were done tuning and getting ready, Mio let a thumb up to Ritsu.

The practice gone out fine only left poor boring Sawako sensei sleeping in the couch. These were actually what Mio and Azusa wanted.

But happy moment fly fast for them, after finish practice the song Fuwa Fuwa time, don't say lazy and Tsubasa no Kudasai. Yui and Ritsu fell on the floor.

"I'm hungry..."

Both of them complained. Left Mio, Azusa and Tsumugi chuckled softly, well; this's what they should act anyway.

The band camp holds for three days two nights, they went back at the third day. Ui asked Azusa out for a little meeting.

"Azusa, you got sunburn again..."

"Yeah, no matter how many sunscreen I use, I still end up with these." Azusa gritted her teeth.

Ui chuckled softly. "So, how's the band camp this time?"

Azusa's eye look at somewhere, but in her eyes, Ui can see that she was happy as well. "Not bad actually..."

IT'S OKAY?THX 4 R&R...


	14. Street performance

I come up with dis idea cause i wanna put some more new songs at the back... so i use Tsubasa no Kudasai now...

**Street performance**

It's still a few days more to the semi finals, Mio sits at her desk, thinking of more new songs. She rubbed her temple, it's so hard to think while now is the middle of summer.

Her cell phone rang and she picked up. It was Ritsu. "Moshi moshi?"

"_Mio-chan! Can you come over Yui-Chan's house for a moment ne?"_

"Why?" Mio bit her pencil a bit, thinking what Ritsu is up to now.

"_Aww, just come over please..."_

"Alright alright..." Mio give up, before Ritsu does anything strange or worst. "When?"

"_Now, oh and bring your bass too... And the notebook you wrote your lyrics on it, so gotta go! Chow!"_

"Eh? Ritsu?" She almost yelled at the phone but Ritsu has already hanged up the phone. She sighed and looks out the window, 'What she's up to now?'

Mio wear her pale yellow t-shirt and a white coat with long blue jeans. She packed her left-handed, 3-Color Sunburst Fender Jazz Bass, with a tortoiseshell pickguard up and take the bus towards Yui's house.

When she arrived there, she was quite shocked to see the others were here too. So does Sawako sensei, holding a bag of something that she wishes it wouldn't have to be something bad... or worst?

"Today we're going to perform beside the streets as practice!" Ritsu said so loud that she makes Mio stunned for a moment.

"S-Street performance?" Mio asked. Her leg was shaking; Azusa saw that, she sighed. 'Poor Mio-sempai...'

Everyone knows that Mio was a shy, very shy person. If you tell her to stand in the centre of the streets giving tissue, she'll definitely be right down your leg, fainted...

"And your costume!" Sawako sensei shouted, almost left Mio die of heart attack... Sawako sensei pulled out some clothes from her begs. She divided it to the five of them; Yui and Tsumugi were the one who's most excited.

Only poor Mio left there, stared at nothing less...

They changed into their costume; Yui was wearing a pink knee length maid costume. Her apron was designed that her sleeves would be short and the apron would not be lacey at the end of the shoulder. So her guitar strap wouldn't get stuck to it.

Mio was also wearing a maid costume, but it's black in color, with long black stockings, cute white apron but at the end of the shoulder, Sawako sensei designed it as same as Yui's, so does her dress length, its knee length.

Ritsu's wearing a bright yellow maid costume. Her dress's shorter compared the others because she did complain once about the dress was too long and it was blocking her to step the paddle.

Tsumugi was wearing a bright green maid costume and her dress, is longer then the others. This's because Sawako sensei wanted to make her look more elegant... Azusa was wearing a dark blue maid costume, and the designed was the same as Mio's and Yui's.

And most of all... You wouldn't want to forget their maid bands...

Mio almost die of embarrass. She hid herself behind Tsumugi; they were now beside the playground, with lots of people looking at them. Sawako sensei had someone to set up their equipment, and Mio's getting nervous.

"Oh, it's so embarrassing!" Mio hid her face away from the crowds.

"Don't worry, Mio-chan!" Yui pet Mio's head, which makes her even nervous. Looking at the crowd make her blush and she can't feel her legs now.

"What songs we're going to play?" Ritsu asked. She look at Mio's notebook, "Are we going to play all this songs?"

Azusa and Tsumugi look at the notebook as well; Sawako sensei said before that it was only one song, that's all. And they had a mind in their head, they wanted to try the new song, Tsubasa no Kudasai.

"But that's for our finals..." Yui said. Ritsu think again, yep, Yui's right, but...

"Go on and use it, I'll think of something else..." Mio murmured, still being nervous by the look from the crowd.

"Sorry Mio-chan, you must have a brain storm every day..." Yui said.

"Yeah, that's quite true..." Mio said softly, but Yui seems didn't heard it...

"Okay, in your position ladies!" Sawako sensei yells at the five of them. Ritsu set down in her Yamaha Hipgig Drumset, holding her drumstick tightly, can't wait to start. Tsumugi holds up her Korg RK-100 Keytar, she let Ritsu know that she was ready as well.

Yui, Azusa and Mio had tuned their guitars; Yui's Heritage Cherry Sunburst Gibson Les Paul Standard electric guitar shines under the sun, making the crowd go wow!

They give Ritsu an okay sign. Ritsu hit her drumstick together. "One two, one two three four!"

_**Tsumugi: ima watashi no negaigoto ga**_

_**Kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii**_

_If I can get one wish_

_To come true right now, I want a pair of wings_

_**Yui: kono senaka Ni tori no you Ni**_

_**Shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai**_

_Please grant me white wings_

_On my back like a bird_

_**Tsumugi and Yui: kono oozora Ni tsubasa WO hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu Na sora e**_

_**Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai**_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_**Ritsu: ima tomi to ka meiyo naraba**_

_**Iranai kedo tsubasa ga hoshii**_

_I have no need for wealth or fame_

_All I want now is a set of wings_

_**Mio: kodomo no toki yumemita koto**_

_**Ima mo onaji yume Ni mite iru**_

_I still dream of those things_

_That I've dreamed about when I was little_

_**Ritsu and Mio: kono oozora Ni tsubasa WO hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu Na sora e**_

_**Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai**_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_**Azusa: kono oozora Ni tsubasa WO hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu Na sora e**_

_**Tsubasa hatamekase**_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_**Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa: kono oozora Ni tsubasa WO hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu Na sora e**_

_**Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai**_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

The song ended with silence. Tsumugi take a deep breath, because that it's the first time she start the song. Azusa was so happy, to sing with them, her club members, her friends... Ritsu let a 'phew' out because her beat was not too fast or slow, and it's also her first time singing...

Yui smiled at Mio, Mio smiled back. The five of them look at Sawako sensei, who was giving them a 'very good' pose. But still, the silence worries them...

One by one, claps can be heard, louder and louder... The whole crowd was cheering and clapping for them. They were shocked, but happy too. Ritsu jumped up and down with Yui. Azusa, Tsumugi and Mio smile to each other. And Sawako sensei was having the most excitement.

From the crowd, Yui can see her younger sister Ui. She was clapping and cheering the hardest among all, she was so proud of her elder sister. Yui gives her a peace sign.

From far, the boy 'tch' and walked away. He holds his fist tight, disappearing from the crowd. The five was more confident now; they'll win the 'wing' band, and perform at the Budokan!

They have few more days to the semi finals...

semi finals's chap is progressing eh...thx 4 all ur support ne...^///^


	15. Semifinals

Yes! chap 15 is here n i hope you all enjoy...

**Semi-finals**

In Sawako sensei's car, the girls are adjusting their hair accessories. Mio was wearing a sleeveless purple and white dress that hangs on her neck. She also wears a pair of black long glove, a purple hair band and two big yellow round earrings.

Yui tied her hair up into a ponytail, only it was situated beside her head, she really looks like Ui when she tied her hair up. She uses two cherry red heart shape clip to tie her hair up, and her usual pair of yellow pin too. She also wears a sleeveless pink dress with long white socks. She also wears a red bangle.

Tsumugi wears a colorful rainbow sleeveless dress like Mio's and she tied her hair like the Chinese dolls style. She has a bright green star shape clip on her head, she also wears a bright green ring shaped earrings. She only wears one white glove at her left arm.

Ritsu always wears the sporty one, her usual hair band was added with two pale red heart shape clip. Her costume was almost similar to the sailor suits, only it's bright orange and it's a shorts. She wears a pair of orange socks too.

Azusa was wearing a bright aqua blue tube shaped dress, she wears a pair of navy blue socks and two big blue bows tie her two ponytails up. She also had a guitar shaped necklace too.

It was raining heavily and the traffic was very bad, luckily they set out earlier, otherwise they'll definitely be late. Mio was thinking the last song for the finals, until now she still can't get any idea.

Yui was pretending she was holding her 'Giita', which was now behind the car boot, she was practicing her fingerings. Tsumugi slept while her head lean against the car window, Ritsu was busying watching the cars on the road. Azusa was humming the pieces they were going to play after this, trying to make it perfect.

The car was dead silence accept for Yui 'sound effect' and Azusa's humming, there was no more sounds. They were actually more worry about the competition soon, they'll face their sworn enemy, the 'wing' band. And of course others great bands.

They arrived their next location, the great music school's grand hall. Sawako let the girls down in the car park, she waved to them, telling them to go in first, she'll be there later, and then she drove her car away.

The five of them carry their own instrument, they walked into the hall. The hall was indeed grand, beautiful bright yellow lights lighting up the stage, around the stage was a thousand more of the seats. They sit at one of the seat, waiting patiently for their turn.

There's other bands member wandering around the stage, seats, well mostly everywhere. But they never saw the 'wing' band, so does their advice teacher, Kimioko.

The three judges that they meet last round were now in the centre of the stage, Mr. Aren, Mr. Moses and Mrs. Sanjou. They explained briefly about the competition, the five of them just listen randomly; they have no mood for listening what they said...

They went to see the notice board after the judges' speech, they play at number 4. Well, that was kind of a relief.

Ritsu sighed and take a slip of juice she bought just now; Mio, Tsumugi and Azusa were staring blankly at the wall, left energetic Yui munching the muffins Tsumugi brought. Sawako sensei walked towards them, and was shocked by their silence.

'They rarely are this quiet...' Sawako sensei thinks. She stands beside Yui; Yui shows a sad face to Sawako sensei, Sawako sensei just pet her head. Now the 'wing' band must be performing, the previous two bands were not that bad, but the girls were still worried.

The 'wing' band finishes their performance, the band members walk out from the room, Kimioko gives a cold glare to Sawako, Sawako clenches her fist, but she took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Minna, it's our turn now..."

"Oh, alright..."

The four of them walk in the studio lifelessly, Sawako sighed. 'They can't play in this condition; the music will turn out stiff and boring.' Then she had an idea.

Sawako sensei pinch Ritsu's cheeks, Ritsu shrieked a little. Sawako grinned evilly at her, then she turn to Mio and make a pose saying that 'I will squeeze your breast this time...' Mio face become red and gives Sawako sensei a big red slap on her face. "Mio-chan, you're a meanie..."

Then Sawako sensei placed a nekomimi hair band on Azusa's head. Azusa looked the hair band Sawako sensei placed on, Tsumugi chuckled softly at their silly act, Yui smiled cheerfully.

"What you do that for!?" Ritsu shouted at Sawako sensei.

"Nah, just a little cheer up movement I guess." Sawako pets Ritsu and Tsumugi's head. "You know if you perform in that kind of condition, the music will go as bad as your face..."

The four of them looked at each other, they lowered their head, yeah, and they're being too moody today. Yui smiled and hold Mio and Azusa's hand, "Let's just play for gaining more experiences, 'kay?"

"Un."

Everyone smile, Sawako sensei sighed in relief. The five of them now stand in the centre of the studio, Yui stands in front of the band, and it's her turn to sing this time. Fuwa Fuwa time's their first song.

The three judges, especially Mr. Aren, who favorites Mio so much, was a little confused. "I thought Mio was always the lead singer?"

"Sometimes, Yui will be the lead singer as well." Mio replied. Mr. Aren nodded in reply. Mrs. Sanjou was so excited; she can't wait to listen the new lead singer today. Mr. Moses just writes on his paper quietly, he, isn't his 'usual' self today they think....

Yui starts the song with her guitar solo, followed by the other four beats clapping. Then, the others starts to play with Yui, Azusa's part was so loud that it make the song go more energetic.

_**KIMI WO miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI**_

_**Yureru omoi WA MASHUMARO mitai Ni Fuwa Fuwa**_

_Whenever I look at you, my heart throbs wildly_

_This shaky feeling is fluffy like marshmallow_

_**Itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)**_

_**Zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne**_

_You're always so hardworking, you never notice me_

_Watching your face so intently_

_**Yume no naka Nara (yume no naka Nara) **_

_**Futari no kyori chijimerareru no Ni Na**_

_And only in my dreams can we ever_

_Get close to each other_

_**AA KAMI-SAMA onegai**_

_**Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai**_

_**O-ki Ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI**_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant us some Dreamy Time, just the two of us together_

_I go cuddle my fave bunny plushie and say goodnight_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_**Futo shita shigusa Ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI**_

_**Sarige Na egao WO fukayomi shisugite Overheat!**_

_And again today, just being your casual self makes me squee_

_Just reading too much into your simple smile, I overheat!_

_**Itsuka me Ni shita (itsuka me Ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)**_

_**Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo**_

_Your serious face that I've seen soon enough_

_Comes into view everytime I close my eyes_

_**Yume de ii Kara (yume de ii Kara)**_

_**Futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no**_

_I really want the two of us to have some Sweet Time together_

_Though that may only happen in my dreams!_

_**AA KAMI-SAMA doushite**_

_**Suki Ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no**_

_**Totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya WA daijoubu ka Na?**_

_Ah, My Lord, why does_

_This Dreamy Night aches me so much that I'm starting to like it_

_I already took out my special Mr. Bear will I be fine?_

_**Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte**_

_**Shizen Ni hanaseba**_

_If I can just have some courage_

_And try to speak to you naturally_

_**Nanika ga kawaru no ka Na?**_

_**Sonna ki suru kedo**_

_Would anything change?_

_Yeah I think so..._

_**Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo**_

_**Hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo**_

_But dat's da biggest problem, ya see._

_'Cuz then I'll need to think of a topic of conversation!_

_**Te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen JA nai yo ne**_

_**AA mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao---! (Sou! nechao~)**_

_And it ain't gonna be natural fo me to do that in da first place..._

_Ahh, that's enough! Sleep sleep sleep!!! (Yea~! Let's sleep~)_

_**AA KAMI-SAMA onegai**_

_**Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!**_

_**Moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato WA... Dou Ni ka naru yo ne**_

_Ah, God please_

_Grant me some Miracle Time, just once!_

_When I finally get that chance to talk to you then afterwards... we'll see_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_**Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU (Fuwa Fuwa TAIMU)**_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

_Fluffy time~ (Fluffy time)_

They ended the song and drew a deep breath; they looked up to each other, smiling. Mrs. Sanjou was so thrilled. She swears so much that she loves Yui's voice! But Mr. Aren still prefers Mio's, and now they can see lightning between those two judges.

Mr. Moses was still writing something on his paper. Mr. Aren rubs his head which just now Mrs. Sanjou hit him merciless. "Oh, girls... You can go on to your next songs."

"Un." The five of them nodded. Then, Mio and Yui switch their position. This time, Mio's the lead singer for the next song. Don't say lazy.

Yup, mayb this chap'll b a little...i mean a lot of borings...but plz...4giv me~~T.T


	16. Sudden surprise

Oh god! How long didn't I upload this!?Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'm so busy with my school!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope u enjoy this chap as well!!!

**Sudden surprise**

The song start with a light clash from Ritsu's cymbals, then another hit from her snare drums, the song goes on...

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou WA Crazy**_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_'Cause seriously, this is crazy!_

_**Hakuchoutachi WA sou**_

_**Mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu**_

_When even the graceful swan_

_Thrashes its legs about underwater_

_**Honnou Ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi**_

_**Zentoyouyou dashi...**_

_**Dakara tama Ni kyuukei shichau n desu**_

_We're truly following our instincts, open to criticism anytime_

_We got a bright future anyway_

_That's why we need to take a break sometimes_

_**Kono me de shikkari misadamete**_

_**Yukisaki chizujou MAAKU shite**_

_Judge the course carefully with your very own eyes_

_And mark your destinations on the map_

_**Chikamichi areba sore ga oudou**_

_**Hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou**_

_Where there's a shortcut (take it), that's a given_

_Got wings to take you there? That's better_

_**YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita**_

_**Sore dake de nanka tasseikan**_

_"Oh crap, I broke my nail!" And you fix it with glue_

_And just that can make you feel so accomplished_

_**Daiji Na no WA jibun kawaigaru koto**_

_**Jibun WO aisanakya hito mo aisenai**_

_You need to take good care of yourself, that's important_

_You can't love others if you don't love yourself first_

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou WA Crazy**_

_**Nou aru taka WA sou**_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_'Cause seriously, this is crazy!_

_When even the wise eagle_

_**Mienai toko Ni PIKKU kakusu n desu**_

_**Souzou Ni isshoukenmei genjitsu WA zettaizetsumei**_

_Hides away and peeks at corners_

_Imagination is everything because reality is doomed_

_**Hattentochuu dashi...**_

_**Dakara fui Ni PICCHI hazureru n desu**_

_We're not the finished article yet_

_That's why we inadvertently sing off-pitch (sometimes)_

_**Sono me Ni utsuranai dake datte**_

_**Yaruki WA MEETAA furikitte**_

_The fact that (what you want) isn't in front of your eyes_

_Can break your motivation limits_

_**Itsudemo zenryoku de yumemite**_

_**Sono bun zenryoku de nemutte**_

_So when you go dream a lot, with all your might_

_You're also sleeping, with all your might_

_**YARI choi yaseta choushi'zuite kutta**_

_**Sore dake de nande? Haibokukan**_

_"Alright! I got a bit thinner" but in victory, you ate_

_And just that can make you feel so defeated_

_**Sukasazu Ni mokuhyou kahoushuusei shite**_

_**Juunan Ni rinkiouhen shichihenge ga kachi**_

_You need to lower your expectations quickly_

_Be flexible with your aims, those who adapt will win_

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou WA Crazy**_

_**Kujakutachi WA sou**_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_'Cause seriously, this is crazy!_

_When even the charming peacock_

_**Koko zo to IU toki bi WO miseru n desu**_

_**Gozouroppu manshin maishin ganbou WA soushin reijin**_

_Shows its beauty when it feels the time is now_

_We work on every single cell inside our bodies, wanting to be slim, pretty women_

_**Yuuwaku tahatsu dashi...**_

_**Dakara yake Ni ishi kudakechau n desu**_

_We get wooed all the time too_

_That's why we get badly distracted (sometimes)_

_**YABA masaka REDDO POINTO!? Iya GIRI KURIA!**_

_**Sore dake de nante zennoukan**_

_"Uh oh, is that a red mark? Wait no, I barely made it!"_

_And just that can make you feel so smart_

_**Daiji Na no WA jibun mitometeku koto**_

_**Jibun WO yurusanakya hito mo yurusenai**_

_You need to keep being proud of what you can do, that's important_

_You can't accept others if you don't accept yourself first_

_**Please don't say "You are lazy"**_

_**Datte hontou WA Crazy**_

_**Hakuchoutachi WA sou**_

_Please don't say "You are lazy"_

_'Cause seriously, this is crazy!_

_When even the graceful swan_

_**Mienai toko de BATAashi suru n desu**_

_**Honnou Ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi**_

_Thrashes its legs about underwater_

_We're truly following our instincts, open to criticism anytime_

_**Zentoyouyou dashi...**_

_**Dakara tama Ni kyuukei shichau n desu**_

_We got a bright future anyway_

_That's why we need to take a break sometimes_

Mio strum the last beat of the song, she sighed in relief. Yui was already getting tired by all that singing and playing, the judges were in a critical moment...

Mr. Moses was still writing on his paper, but his grip gone tighter. Mrs. Sanjou and Mr. Aren were arguing about them.

"I told you Mio was better then Yui..." Mr. Aren proclaimed.

"No, Yui's voice is cuter then Mio's!" Mrs. Sanjou fights back.

"Mio!"

"Yui!"

"Mio!"

"Yui!"

Those two will just never stop arguing about it. Then Mr. Moses stands up from his chair and clenches both of their arms. He clenches so hard that make both of them shrieked.

"No more arguing..."

Then Mr. Moses looks up towards Mio and Yui. "Both of them are excellent! So both of their voices are good!"

The two of the other judges glared at Mr. Moses, they thought that Mr. Moses will give them better decision than this crap... The five of them stand there looking at the three judges arguing, completely being ignore...

"Oh, so girls, you all did pretty well today... I hope you're ready for the next performance..."

The five of them nodded then... "Other performance?"

They asked almost in unison, the three judges nodded. "Yeah, it's going to start about... well, after the entire bands perform that is..." Mr. Aren looked at the paper list and replied.

There were storm on top their heads, thunder strikes every one of them, left them stand still, jaw opened wide and staring blankly at the judges. Mrs. Sanjou look at them, "Oh, don't tell me you didn't heard our announcement just now?"

Announcement? What? And when!? The five of them thought together. OH DEAR GOD!

"Well, anyway... See you later..."

The five girls stumbled out the studio, they think their legs have failed them, unable to withstand their own weight anymore...

Sawako sensei ran over to the girls, she asked them: "What's going on? You all looks like you just struck by the thunder, did you all hit the wrong note? Sing the wrong lyrics? WHAT!?"

"Um... Sawa-chan sensei... Did you hear the announcement about extra performances?" Yui asked, hopefully with a yes.

"Nope, I am out parking my car... When I was inside you were drinking your juices..." Sawako sensei replied, and that shattered Yui's hope...

"Oh dear... W-what should we do!?"

Everyone looked at each other, they haven't even thought of their last song for the final... Now, there was an extra!? How worst can it be!?

Mio looked at everyone; it has to be using now... otherwise... "Minna..." Mio called in her softest voice. "W-why don't we sing the song? The one we played beside the street? Tsubasa wo Kudasai?"

Everyone looked at each other again, that has to be it... It must be use... Otherwise... They're all doomed!

"Let's do it." Ritsu reached out her hand, putting at the centre. Yui nodded and join in, so does Tsumugi, then Azusa, later on Sawako sensei, at last it's Mio...

"Let's go! 'After School Tea Time'!"

That's all...nxt chap'll soon b up...thx 4 being patient...


	17. extra burden

sry this chap take too long...anyway enjoy...^^

* * *

**Extra burden**

The five of them look at their own music scores, they haven't even practice it so they have less confident they wouldn't hit the wrong note, or maybe Ritsu hit the wrong rhythm...

Sawako sensei came in their own dressing room with a bag full of juices, she came in and found out that the room was filled with a kind of... too serious air...

"Minna, take a break... What about some juices?" The five of them turned to look at Sawako sensei, and then dumbly nodded since they can't force their brain juice to remember all this... Yui went over to Sawako sensei and took a can of carbonate strawberry juice, while Mio passed the others some other cans.

"So... How it's going on?" Sawako sensei asked, as if she was too stupid enough to notice nothing's right... "Even though we have already played it once beside the street, but that was long enough for us to remember..."

"I hope we can make it up in time..." Tsumugi said in silence, and the others keep quiet. Sawako sensei sighed, "Don't worry, you still have time, there's a few more teams to go..."

"Un." Then the rest was silence. Everyone's focusing on their scores, Yui tired to practice them with her air 'guitar', and the others practiced their own way.

Hours went by, all the teams were done performing, and they were called up to meet the judges. "We thank you for all your hard work today, but no matter you lose or win, it doesn't matter... They said, 'Friendship comes first, then competition second.' I hope you all can understand this, and enjoyed the rest of the competition."

Everyone claps their hands, the judge bow and walk down the stage. They were given extra five minutes to take a break due to some team perform late, and this was an extra chance for the five of them to polish up their song, stances, position and notes.

Five minutes passed by, the 'wing' band went to perform first. Yes, incredible, their songs, their rhythm everything it was just too perfect. And that was their extra burden. After the 'wing' band performed, Jyan smirked at Azusa. Azusa just shot a glare at Jyan, her fist clenches hard. 'I'll never lose to you, Jyan!'

They were second to perform, their shaking legs can't seem to bring them up stage, Yui looks worried and that was a bad sign! Sawako sensei sighed and walked up to those, she pats Azusa and Yui's head, giving her best smile...

"You know what girls?"

The five of them turned to look at Sawako sensei. They asked together. "What's it?"

"You look super Moe in these costumes!"

The five of them sighed and quickly turned away from Sawako sensei, 'when she'll ever learn?'

The stage was set ready for the girls to perform, yeah... Maybe Sawako sensei's so lame cheering did the job; they felt their heart lighter again. They sit or mostly stand in their own position. Everyone drew a long breath; Tsumugi shows Ritsu an 'I'm ready' sign, then to Yui, Mio and Azusa. All of them nodded.

'Well, I hope this go on well...' Thought Ritsu as she hit drumstick together. "One, two, one two three four!"

_**Tsumugi: ima watashi no negaigoto ga**_

_**Kanau naraba tsubasa ga hoshii**_

_If I can get one wish_

_To come true right now, I want a pair of wings_

_**Yui: kono senaka Ni tori no you Ni**_

_**Shiroi tsubasa tsukete kudasai**_

_Please grant me white wings_

_On my back like a bird_

_**Tsumugi and Yui: kono oozora Ni tsubasa WO hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu Na sora e**_

_**Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai**_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_**Ritsu: ima tomi to ka meiyo naraba**_

_**Iranai kedo tsubasa ga hoshii**_

_I have no need for wealth or fame_

_All I want now is a set of wings_

_**Mio: kodomo no toki yumemita koto**_

_**Ima mo onaji yume Ni mite iru**_

_I still dream of those things_

_That I've dreamed about when I was little_

_**Ritsu and Mio: kono oozora Ni tsubasa WO hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu Na sora e**_

_**Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai**_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_**Azusa: kono oozora Ni tsubasa WO hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu Na sora e**_

_**Tsubasa hatamekase**_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

_**Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi and Azusa: kono oozora Ni tsubasa WO hiroge**_

_**Tonde yukitai yo**_

_In this huge sky I wanna_

_Spread my wings and fly_

_**Kanashimi no nai jiyuu Na sora e**_

_**Tsubasa hatamekase yukitai**_

_Towards the free sky with no sadness_

_I wanna flap my wings and soar_

All of them sighed heavily, tired of performing and singing the whole day. Some of the band cheered, in the crowd Mio sees something or someone she didn't really expected to see...

Megumi Sogabe!?

She, Megumi Sogabe, was the student council before Nodoka, and also the president of her own fan club, then later was succeeded by Nodoka as well... How she knows!!???

They were later been shooed down the stage because they kind of standing on the stage too long. Azusa passed by Jyan, Jyan gave her his dirty look, so obviously pissing off her.

Azusa sticks her tongue out to Jyan and left him quickly... After few hours of boredom and the mixture of fear, the results were going to announce.

"Congratulation to them being the top five and they will proceed to the final round!" Mr. Aren said, the crowd went wild, they were so eager, who'll be the top five!?

"And the fifth place goes to..."

Everyone hold their breath, the Keiron music club was trembling hard, please oh Kami! They must proceed to the final round! For the sake of Budokan!

"Congratulations! After School Tea Time!!!"

* * *

Yosh, i hope the nxt chap'll be up soon!chao!


	18. still faraway

how long i haven't been updating this...!sry guys...i'm extremely bzy this days...i swear i'll finish this story...

* * *

**Still faraway**

_"And the fifth place goes to..."_

_Everyone hold their breath, the Keiron music club was trembling hard, please oh Kami! They must proceed to the final round! For the sake of Budokan!_

_"Congratulations! After School Tea Time!"_

They're not illumining, they're not dreaming, they're not... Hey stop that! They are qualified! QUALIFIED! Did oh Kami-sama hear what they say? They are really in heaven now!

"The forth place goes to... XOXO Band!"

A shout from their back and that scares Mio's soul out her body. "Ah! Mio-chan's soul is flying away!" shouted Yui and Ritsu.

"Third place goes to Metallic Band!"

Another shout came from somewhere, clashing and banging can be heard. The girls covered their ears with their hands. "Second goes to... chibi cute band!"

"And first place goes to..."

Everyone holds their breath; the five of them hope that the wing band will flunk. But oh-Kami-sama didn't hear their thoughts then...

"Wing band! Congratulations all top five bands; you were preceded to the finals!"

The five of them soon find them back to hell again; the wing band's the first place! How come? It's true they didn't practice for this song but... Why?

The wing band members walked passed them, giving them their winning look, Mrs. Kimioko grins at Sawako sensei and walk off with her band, left the light music club, feeling there were nothing but darkness instead of light.

The five of them went home quietly; Yui's the first one who reaches her house, her family's back from out station. They sat down quietly together and eat in silent, until Ui broke the silence.

"Mama, one-chan had just participated in a band competition."

"Wow, that's good news! Yui-chan..."

Yui rubbed her head slightly and back to her eating, after that she finishes, she rushes upstairs while she grab a bag full of junk foods. She closes the door, she look at her cell phone, 'Should she call the others?'

Azusa dried her hair with her pink towel and sat down her bed, with the towel still hanging on her head. Her door came a knock, she look up and said softly, "Yes?"

"Your cousin Jyan's here..." Azusa stunned. 'Jyan!' She thinks as her fist curls into a ball shape. Something inside her just snap, but then she took a deep breath. 'Just be cool, Azusa... You can face him without any war...'

She walked out from her room, she combs her hair while she throws her towel into the laundry box, and she walked down stairs. There stood Jyan and his family, while his mother was boasting how good her son did at the competition, Azusa's parents just sit there and listen.

Azusa walked towards her parents, she called her aunt with a low tone, she mostly hate when her aunt starts to boasting around with Jyan's musical stuffs, it annoy her so MUCH!

"Oh Azusa Chan..." Her aunt called out to her, Azusa just simply ignored her and sat beside her mother. Her aunt also ignored her, she continues her boasting. "My son got first place in a band competition; I heard your daughter is in the competition, what position she gets?"

Azusa gulped, if she told them her current position, her parents will be mad at her... What to do... "She got fifth..."

Azusa almost shot out from her sofa, her mother answered that, and she doesn't looks angry... And wait! How she knows that she got fifth in the competition...

"Mom...?" Azusa looked worry, did her mother watched her performing from somewhere all the time, or what? Her aunt seems surprised, but Azusa knew under her heart she's laughing at her, yeah, she, Azusa, lost to Jyan, that's a miracle for them!

"Oh my gosh, is that true Azusa?" Her aunt looks at her, Azusa turned away from her aunt, nodded slightly. Azusa swears, she saw her aunt grins but in just a few seconds, she turns back into her 'worry' expression...

"Oh, it's too bad Azusa... You could win Jyan easily since you're the famous band's daughter..." Azusa grunted and dashes upstairs. Even though her parents show no reaction towards her competition, but her heart aches. She loses to Jyan, for the first time... It's the Keion music club too poor compared to the wing band? Or it's just entirely her problem.

Azusa locked herself in the room, she sighed. The next few days the five of them looks down. Mio still thinking hard for their next song, Ritsu not paying attention at class, Yui munching the cakes and muffins Tsumugi bought to school, Azusa practices hard everyday, during break time and after school.

The girls decided to have an outing to release their stress, too much stress will make the song sounds bad, and maybe Mio can think well in a different environment... They're having picnic in the garden nearby, Yui and Ritsu play ball together, Tsumugi was serving tea, Mio was thinking their new songs and Azusa still practices by reading their scores.

"Ne, Azu-nyan..." Azusa turns to Yui. "I don't hav..."

A cake's pushed inside Azusa's mouth; she soon swallowed it and makes a face I want more... Yui giggles and picks another cake for her. Mio looks at them and sighed, then she focused back to her job. Ritsu seems disappointed...

"Oi, Mio. We come here to RELEASE stress; you're just piling up more stress like this..." Ritsu snorted, Mio glared at her. "If you can think me a new lyrics then I won't be sitting here thinking right now... Plus, this's going to be our final round... I want to write the best lyrics..."

Ritsu rethink and sighed, she can't change Mio's mind that easily, she kneels beside Mio. "So, what kind of lyrics you want?"

Mio looked up to the sky, yeah, if she wants to write a lyric, she needs a theme... Mostly the songs before related to high school student's love, freedom. She wants something new, something that can suits them the most, and she's planning that for the finals, Yui's going to be the main vocal, and the other four will be sub vocal.

"High school life isn't that bad right?" Ritsu said as she lay on the grass, gazed up the sky like Mio did. Suddenly Mio thought of something.

"That's it!"

"What's it?" Ritsu asked, she turns her head towards Mio. Mio was hugging her so tight Ritsu almost loses her breath. "S-stop it! I-I can't b-breathe!"

"Sorry..." Mio rubs her head as an apology. "I got it."

"A new idea for the next song?"

"Yeah. It's going to be us!"

"Us?"

Azusa, Yui and Tsumugi proceeded nearer to Mio; they three too heard what Mio and Ritsu said. Mio stood up and announced like a proud queen. "I got a new idea for our next song! It's going to be about us!"

"About us?" Ritsu speaks and her eyes' shining bright. Azusa was amaze, luckily Yui-sempai suggested we should release our stress and all of them agreed. And thanks to the fresh air, Mio-sempai thought something good for their song and they release their stress too.

"It sounds fun." Tsumugi said, Yui nodded her head with agreement. "So, shall we help you with the lyrics, Mio-sempai?"

"Mio smiled, the five of them had fun that day singing and thinking new lyrics for their song. It's basically like writing what they want or what they did during their high school life. Even though it's still faraway to achieve their aim, but they'll work hard. And one day, they'll be standing on top of Budokan.

* * *

okay, hope 2 c u guys soon!bye-bee!


	19. exams

yay!my exam's over!n im gonna update this often...XD

* * *

**Exams**

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"Wh-..."

"Shut it! It's true, you're final exams and your final performance crashes..."

Sawako sensei shouted at them, the five of them curl together and dodged Sawako sensei furious fist. Sawako sensei slips another cup of beer in her hands and swings her tie in the air. "Those idiots think they're smart by setting the date on our final exams and ..."

The girls walked aside, trying to ignore Sawako sensei blabbing words. They sighed together; it's definitely a big problem. Exam and final performance on the same day that was a big pressure...

Yui-chan take her guitar and start strumming, so does Ritsu and the others. "We'll practice first, we don't want our skills get rusted..."

Azusa said, the others nodded. They played the new song they wrote few days later, the new rhythm echoed the whole school; the students were talking about the new song around the school, the song ended with Ritsu loud crash.

Sawako sensei was now laid sleepy on the floor, the five sighed. It's going to be a long day...

Yui lay on the bed, she was thinking about her band walk up to the stage, audience screaming and cheering for them, Mio-chan blushes but smile happily, Ricchan hug Azu-nyan forcefully while waving to the crowds, then herself and Mugi-chan hug together jumping with joy...Yui smiled, then she doze off sleepily...

The exam days are coming near, Mio practices and study at the same time, the others are impressed with her, and she was just so perfect.

Tsumugi and Azusa seems they also could handle their studies and practices well, but for Ritsu and Yui...

It was already ten at night; Yui is giving herself courage to go on her studies, but once again, her guitar was just too seductive.

"Giita-chan~"

No, no, no. Yui pushes all her thoughts away; she focused herself on her revision books, but then...

"Giita-chan~"

Her guitar shines under the light, the strings look so shiny and even Yui was not strumming it, she still can feel the strumming of the guitar.

Her hands are reaching it; she's getting nearer, nearer...

"One-chan must resist very hard." Yui turned around; Ui was standing behind the door, holding a tray of cakes and tea. Yui rub her head, giggle a little. Ui place the tray on Yui's desk, Yui munches the cake Ui bring...

"Mmmh, delicious..." Yui closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the cake and tea. Ui just shook her head, smiling.

"I'll just keep the guitar then..." Ui proceed to the guitar, Yui stopped her. "What?"

"One-chan needs not to be distracted, so I'll keep the guitar away from one-chan..."

Yui look away, smiling grimly. Ui saw that and broke her smile. "I'll lock my door so one-chan won't steal the guitar..."

Now it was Ui turns to smile, Yui crossed her hand, she grunted a little. But just a week, she would be free and she got a competition to compete!

Yui once again focused on her revision book, Ui carefully took the guitar with her, before she leaves the room, she bid her sister good luck.

Day after day passed away, group studying, Sawako-sensei strict training on their band practice, and of course more and more studying.

The day arrives for all of the students, exams. Each of every of the students walk into the school slowly, all of them are stress about the exam coming. The five of the girls walk in the school as well, each of every one of them bid good luck to each other, they're ready to face another war.

For Mio and Tsumugi, exam was nothing but a pea. Azusa herself also confident she could pass her exam fairly well, Ritsu will go shooting stance, hope she 'shoots' the right answer.

Yui was the problem...

The exam week finishes, the girls cheer, but things just don't go right with them...

The final competition delayed, so they still have time to practice and brush up their skills. They had learned not to get stressful while they're performing, that will spoil their vocal and music.

But when their results are out, Sawako sensei gathered the girls in the music room. "Okay girls! We're going to perform this Friday!"

"Yosh!"

"U-um..." Yui timidly rose up her hand, everyone looked at her, Sawako sensei asked. "What's it, then? If it's about the costume, don't worry I..."

Sawako sensei's word was broke by Yui, "I failed."

Everyone's eyes widen, Sawako sensei almost dropped. "Y-you... Failed?"

Everyone scream, Yui covered her ears, she nodded. Mio took a deep breath, she asked Yui. "When're you going to retake the exam?"

"T-this...Friday..."

Now everyone's going to faint, why disaster always have to fall on them? Mio sighed deeply, "So then we must help Yui-chan."

The other girls nodded, Azusa looked at Sawako sensei, "Why doesn't Sawako sensei go to the competition first, so you could change our position of performing..."

"And then, we'll wait here for Yui-chan to finish her test, and then we will rush there as fast as possible." Ritsu finished Azusa's sentence, Azusa smiled and nodded with agreement.

"I'll help too."

Everyone turn to see who's at the door. "Nodoka!"

Nodoka appear, Yui went up and hugged her, and Nodoka chuckled. "I can help; at least I can help Yui-chan study, then during Yui-chan's exam I and Sawako sensei can help to bring your instruments to the stage."

The other girls smiled, they all hugged Nodoka. "You're the best!" Yui-chan shouted.

Then, day pass by again, Mio, Tsumugi and Nodoka teaches Yui to study. Then, they practice hard during Yui's study break time.

And then it arrived...

* * *

yay!nxt chap up soon,gotta finish my nxt fic 1st,im runnin 2 fics once!Xd


	20. the always

yes, finally,another chap up,enjoy plz~X3

* * *

**The always**

Today, Yui-chan will be up facing her retake exams. Sometimes she blames herself for not being a good student; she just can't score in her exams like Ui.

Early in the morning Nodoka and Sawako sensei collect the girls' instruments, Nodoka bid good luck for Yui-chan and the others, and she hoped they'll reach their final performance in time.

Ui, Yui, Azusa, Mio, Ritsu and Tsumugi walked to school with a heavy breath, they all would believe in themselves, they succeeded arrived in time for the competition between the jazz music club, and now, they can also win time.

Ui and Azusa walked to their own classes, after bid good luck to Yui and set up the time where Azusa will meet them, they separate to their own ways. Yui took a deep breathe, bringing her friends good luck wishes she walked into the room bravely, the other only can sighed and wait as time pass.

At the studio, the workers are setting up already. Mr. Moses, Mr. Aren and Mrs. Sanjou were walking around to bid the final teams' good luck, until the Keiron music club...

"Oh? Where're the pretty maidens?" Mr. Aren asked, noticing the five participants were absent.

"O-oh, they're coming over, got school to attend..."

Sawako sensei answered groggily, Mr. Aren just nodded then turns to the next team, the wing band. Kimioko shakes Mr. Aren's hand, with a little sign of triumph on her face while she secretly glances at Sawako sensei, Sawako sensei was very, I mean, very angered right now.

Seeing all this Nodoka just pray in heart the girls would arrive here soon, after all their efforts, they can't lose now!

Yui was writing on the paper seriously, she cannot let the others down again, she failed them almost everytime, and she'll win! This time she _will _win!

Mio was being unfocused in class today, so does Ritsu and Tsumugi in the next class. Azusa and Ui was also clearly worried about Yui being right now.

"Okay, classes' over."

"Thank you teacher"

A bow from the students, then all flied out from the class with happy cheer. Only no one notice the two girls worrying rushing towards the retake exam class.

"Mio-sempai! Ritsu-sempai! Tsumugi-sempai!"

The three elders look at the direction where the sound called out to them, Ritsu still managed to give a bitter smile. Ui and Azusa pat their chest, sure they're running fast. The door opened and Yui stepped out from it, a genuine smile greets them and they assure that's a winning credit.

"Yui-chan, h-how's the test?"

Yui gave a big peace sign, "It's alright! I've passed!"

All of them cheer while Ritsu hugged Yui; Ui clapped her hands together, happy tears formed in her eyes. Then, the five girls settled down with a big breathe, Mio speak up.

"Any forgotten belongings?"

"Nope!"

"All set!"

A phone call came, inside it rang Nodoka's worry voice. "Where're you guys? The contest's about to start!"

Ui gasped and gathered the girls, she gave Yui one last big hug. "One-chan, I know you'll do well."

Yui giggled, but soon was pulled off by Ritsu's grasp, along the corridors she shouted to Ui. "I'll do my best!"

Ui smiled, she knows that, and she knew it'll happen too. The five girls quickly run towards the school gate, trying not to bump on someone else too, they made out off school and dashing their way to the train station.

"Let's take the train! It'll be faster!"

Along the streets people can see five girls running along, waiting impatiently for the light to go green and keep on running.

"We reached the station!" Ritsu exclaimed. But to their despair the station was full with people, it's so hard for them to even walk through! Tsumugi turned her worry face to the others, "How are we supposed to get through this entire crowd?"

Yui and Ritsu sank into their 'deep thoughts'. Mio and Azusa was nervous about it. Yui suddenly broke the silence. "We'll run there!"

"But it's too far away! You can't..."

Ritsu ease Mio's worries, she grinned. "We ran once like this before, so why not now?" Finishes her sentences she turned her head to everyone else, no one seems to refuse. Mio sighed and nodded shortly. "Let's be quick..."

"Thank you team XOXO, next will be metallic band, they will bring us the song with title..."

Nodoka's getting more anxious than before; even though she kept calming herself by saying they're on their way, but...

"They'll be here just fine, don't worry that much Nodoka."

Nodoka glanced at Sawako sensei, she sighed heavily. A light pat on her shoulder make her shudder, when she turn she was hoping the girls, but her hope was shattered.

"What's wrong Nodoka? Where are Mio-chan and the others Keion members?"

Megumi Sogabe. Nodoka shook her head, "Nope, it's nothing, they're coming..." Megumi sighed and leaned against the wall like Nodoka, "I wish they'll be here in time."

The girls were still running, they cannot afford to lose any time. They passed by places they passed by normally in daily life. Music store where they used to fix their instrument, groceries store where they buy their junk foods and stuffs, the garden...

The place was near they can see the roof now... "Quick! We're almost there!"

"Thanks to metallic band for their chunky music there! Let's welcome wing band now!"

Sawako sensei clenches her fist, 'Come on girls! Where're you?'

Stairs, stairs and more stairs! Can't be today's stairs memorable day! Mio huffed and puffed as she walked up the stairs, her weak legs were going to bring her down. "Mio-sempai!" Azusa saw the situation and helped Mio.

"I'm fine. L-let's keeps going!"

Azusa helped Mio, Ritsu joined in too. They hoped they were not too late.

"Thank you wing band and the last band will be... After School Tea Time!"

Silence.

Mr. Moses stands up from his seat, the girls' instruments were there, but, where's the girls? He turned to Sawako sensei.

"Um, where's the After School Tea Time, Mrs. Sawako..."

"We are sorry!"

The shout came across the hall, all the bands and judges looked at them, who were exhausted and tired. Nodoka, Megumi and Sawako sensei were shocked but thrilled about their presence.

"Minna, gomen..." Yui rubbed her head while she and the others approach towards the still shocked three.

"Um, you all are supposed to perform little girls?"

"Ah, y-yes!" Ritsu answer him and quickly stepped up the stage with the others, they hold on their instrument, then took a deep breathe. It's the end, and we'll do it perfectly...

Sawako sensei looked at them and she suddenly remembered something. "Wait girls! Your costumes!"

The girls look down at their outfits and looked each other; they were still wearing their school uniforms. "Well..." The five of them smirked, "This's our costume for this round!"

While Sawako sensei stand there thinking what, Nodoka cheering for them and Megumi was getting good shots of Mio, Ritsu spoke.

"Ready? One, two, one, two, three, GO!"

_**Chatting Now**_

_**GACHI de KASHIMASHI Never Ending Girls' Talk**_

_Chatting Now_

_Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_**Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai**_

_**Chikoku WA shite mo soutai WA Non Non Non!**_

_**Seiippai Study after School**_

_We can't wait for the end of school bell chime_

_Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!_

_We'll go all out and Study after School_

_**DOKIDOKI ga tomannai FURUSUROTTORU Na nounai**_

_**Kibou yokubou bonnou RIBON kakete housou**_

_The heart pounding won't stop, going full throttle inside our brains_

_Hopes, desires, passions, we'll wrap them up with a ribbon_

_**NETA dossari mochiyori New Type Version uchikomi**_

_**Danshi kinsei no PURIchou koi tsu'zutta nikkichou**_

_We gather material for a New Type Version, and put it into_

_A girls-only print club album and a diary written with love_

_**SUKAATOtake niiSENCHI tsumetara tobu yo**_

_**Kinou yori tooku ototoi yori OKUTAABU takaku**_

_If we hem our skirts just 2 cm, we'll be able to fly_

_Further than yesterday, and an octave higher than the day before_

_**Jumping Now**_

_**GACHI de URUWASHI Never Ending Girls' Life**_

_**Hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi**_

_Jumping Now_

_Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_We're serious every day; it's now or never 'cause we're live!_

_**Hayaoki shite mo hayane WA Non Non Non!**_

_**Meippai Shouting WASSHOI**_

_**GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song**_

_Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a no, no, no!_

_Shouting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!"_

_Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_**Gogo TIITAIMU Ni WA motte koi**_

_**Kataomoi demo gyokusai de here we go!**_

_**Utaeba Shining After School**_

_Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better_

_Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so here we go!_

_When we sing we're Shining After School_

_**Fuwa Fuwa ikiteru sei? Jiken bakka shi EBURIDEI**_

_**Bibun sekibun WA tsuishi toubun ren'ai WA chuushi**_

_Is it because we're living so lightly? Every day is full of incidents_

_We'll have to take a make-up test on differentials and integrals, and put a hold on romance for the time being_

_**Nijigenme Ni WA naku yo yojigen dashi ibukuro**_

_**YABA, tsui Ni genkaichou WEITO kaita maruhichou**_

_The second period bell sounds, along with my 4th dimension stomach_

_Ugh, I accidentally went too far, checking the secret book I wrote my weight in_

_**Maegami sanMIRI kittara mieta**_

_**Touan masshiro demo mirai ga BARAiro Nara yokune?**_

_When I cut my bangs 3 mm, I saw it_

_Though my answer sheet was white, isn't it sweet when the future is all rose colored?_

_**Chatting Now**_

_**GACHI de KASHIMASHI Never Ending Girls' Talk**_

_**Shuugyou CHAIMU made matenai**_

_Chatting Now_

_Seriously lively Never Ending Girls' Talk_

_We can't wait for the school bell chime_

_**Chikoku WA shite mo soutai WA Non Non Non!**_

_**Seiippai Study ENJOI**_

_**GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song**_

_Even if you're late, leaving early is a no, no, no!_

_We Study with all we got, Enjoy!_

_Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_**Gogo TIITAIMU Ni WA motte koi**_

_**Katayaburi Na KOODO demo Here We Go!**_

_**Utaeba Shining After School**_

_Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better_

_It's an unusual chord, but Here We Go!_

_When we sing we're Shining after School_

_**Eien Ni RUUPU suru**_

_**SAIZU Down Up Down Up**_

_**Demo kibun itsudemo**_

_It's an eternal loop_

_My sizes go down, up, down, up_

_But my mood is always going_

_**Up Up Up And Up**_

_**Atsumaru dake de waraeru nante**_

_**Utau dake de shiawase nante**_

_**...Kanari chikyuu Ni yasashii EKO Jan**_

_Up, up, up and up_

_Laughing just from getting together_

_Happiness just from singing_

_...That's pretty environmentally-friendly, huh?_

_**Jumping Now**_

_**GACHI de URUWASHI Never Ending Girls' Life**_

_**Hibi MAJI RAIBU dashi matta nashi**_

_Jumping Now_

_Seriously pretty Never Ending Girls' Life_

_We're serious every day; it's now or never 'cause we're live!_

_**Hayaoki shite mo hayane WA Non Non Non!**_

_**Meippai Shouting WASSHOI**_

_**GACHI de SUBARASHI Never Ending Girls' Song**_

_Even if you wake up early, going to bed early is a no, no no!_

_Shouting with all I've got, "Woo-hoo!"_

_Seriously wonderful Never Ending Girls' Song_

_**Gogo TIITAIMU Ni WA motte koi**_

_**Kataomoi demo gyokusai de Here We Go!**_

_**Utaeba Shining After School**_

_Our afternoon tea time couldn't be better_

_Our love is unrequited, but it's an honorable defeat, so Here We Go!_

_When we sing we're Shining After School_

_**So**_

_**Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine (6x)**_

_So_

_Shining Shiner Shinyest Girls be ambitious & shine (6x)_

* * *

Yay~untill nxt chap then~XD, it's ending~~X3


End file.
